Ninjago History: The Beginning of Nin
by ninjagogirl luvs iceage21
Summary: Ninjago may hold more history than we think they do. The ninja do play important roles in this story. This story talks about British settlers who were on their way to America, but a terrible storm hit and made them turn the wrong way. See what happens when the British settlers see that the new land has more than dangerous creatures there- they also see natives living there.
1. Introduction

NINJAGO HISTORY: THE BEGINNING IN NIN

INTRODUCTION

SETTELERS LEAVE GREAT BRITAIN

 **HEY GUYS, lovesgod12 HERE!**

 **SORRY I'VE BEEN GONE. I WAS TRYING TO MAKE A LION KING FANFICTION BUT IT DIDN'T WORK. I ONLY WROTE FOUR CHAPTERS AND NOBODY REVIEWED AT ALL.**

 **I'M GLAD TO BE BACK. I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY THIS STORY.**

 **ENJOY.**

* * *

In the year of fifteen ninety five, groups of families and friends in the city of London were out on the docks near the sea, saying goodbye to the men that were leaving for the newly found land of America, as they wanted to be the first settlers there. Many people had tears stream from their eyes as saying goodbye is never easy. Two certain men, by the name of Cole and Zane said goodbye to the newly wedded wives, kissing them for as long a time as they had. A regular explorer, young James Jay Walker, also known to be called Jay, was saying goodbye to both his mother and his dog, for his pet wasn't allowed on the ship. A carriage pulled up in front of the docks with a red carpet leading to the boat. Emerging from the coach was the governor of London and a little girl named Zelda, the governor's daughter. The men all looked at him with confused and disgusted expressions on his faces.

"Who invited the man of the hour?" Cole Brookstone said, laughing as Dr. Zane Julien only stared at him.

I encourage you to be polite, Cole," Zane said, "The governor is joining us on this trip. I understand that you're not the type of person to agree with everything, but it is best for you to be respectful."

"Oh, I'll be respectful to him alright. Once pigs fly in the air." Cole laughed as he sat upon the railing of the ship. "I'll like him once he's inside his grave."

"There is no reason to dislike him. He is a wonderful governor. The best one that we've had for so many years."

"I don't get why he wants to be the leader for this new land."

"Because he is trustworthy."

"I trust my wife more than I trust him. At least I know how to treat a lady. The governor respects his daughter more than he does this city."

"Quit talking about him. There's nothing wrong with the governor."

"There may not be anything wrong with the governor, but there is something wrong with your attitude, Cole," Jay said, swinging inside the boat by a rope, "If you ask me, all you need to learn is some manners."

"I'll teach you some manners," Cole said, "I wonder what were gonna see once we get to this new world."

"Probably the natives that we've heard so much about," Zane said.

"If those natives start causing us some trouble, I'll show them some trouble," Cole said, laughing as he took his sword out and started swinging it around.

"I don't think we should handle them by using violence. If anything, we should make peace with the natives."

"Why do you want to do things the easy way, Zane? No wonder you're not part of politics. There's no such thing as peace around here."

"There will be once we get to the new world."

"Fellas, there's no reason to argue about peace," Jay said, "Once we get to the new world, we'll figure something out."

"Lift the anchor!" yelled someone on the ship.

"Looks like we're about to set sail. Look around us, men." Jay climbed up high above a pole. "There's a new world upon us."

The boat started sailing away from the docks. A few hours passed by and night began to fall. The next day, the clouds turned gray, with thunder crashing down upon the seas, making the waves rough. The men aboard the ship started pulling the sail to keep it up. Some of the men were on the urge of falling off the ship. The storm was too strong to handle. It would've sunk if it weren't for the sail staying up as the winds were becoming strong. The captain couldn't sail as the storm was becoming difficult. The waves weren't as strong as before, but it was calm enough to sail again. Jay went around to make sure everyone was alright.

"Well, this wasn't on the agenda," Jay said.

"You think?" Cole said, "I almost got blown off the ship."

"As was I," Zane said, "Wouldn't it be easier to find land now?"

"The only land were taking ourselves to is the Americas," Jay said, "I'm not gonna back out that easily."

"I'm afraid we've already changed courses at this moment in time," the governor said.

"What do you mean, governor?"

"Unfortunately, we won't be making it to the Americas after all. The storm made us turn in a different direction. I'm afraid the new world will have to be in a different land."

"Well, Mother Nature is usually the one that causes these certain things to happen. Looks like she'll have to lead us in a new direction."

"Perhaps she will, but as you know, an imaginary image cannot lead us somewhere."

"Oh, but Father, Mother Nature has led sailors in different lands," the governor's daughter Zelda said, "It's all stated here in my book."

"I'm glad your learning so much about literature, darling, but some of your books never give you the facts," the governor told his daughter.

"Oh, but Father, books don't have to have realistic features to be great. They take you into all different kinds of world. Most of them are all about adventures. Oh, Father, if you take to time to at least read one of these books, you're bound to be washed away with the techniques. I'm sure you'll absolutely love it."

"I bet I would love them as well, but alas, I don't have the time to do so right now."

"Oh, but Father, you don't have to read one right now. You can when your ready."

"That may not be for another few years, darling. Daddy has a lot of things to do. Now run along back into your room. I have some very important business to take care of and I don't need you to hear any of it."

"Oh, Father, I wish you would spend a little time with me."

"I will, darling, but first I need to do something. Run along." As the young girl disappeared into her room, the governor stood in front of everyone. "Now, everyone, I want this ship cleaned up before we get to the different new land. Oh, and I want us to be there by tomorrow. Carry on, men."

Everyone started making the ship nice and clean as Cole started to get angry. "Well, this isn't going as well as I planned. All I wanted was to find a place for my wife and I to start a new life at. Looks like it won't be going as planned."

"That doesn't matter right now," Jay said, jumping on the railing, "What matters is we find a place we can call home and freedom."

The new land was so close to them. All they wanted was to get to the Americas to start the life of peace of freedom and escape from the things England was going through. Now this new land would give them the opportunity to do so and they would call it home. What they didn't know was that it was occupied.

* * *

 **I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THIS. THERE ARE TWO THINGS I NEED YOU GUYS TO DO.**

 **READ AND REVIEW.**

 **WELL MOSTLY THAT'S ALL YOU CAN DO.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	2. The Natives of Nin

CHAPTER 1

THE NATIVES OF NIN

Hundreds of miles away, as the British settlers were on their way to the different land they would call home, strange drumming sounds were coming from the midst of a forest on a very large island. Although, it wouldn't technically be called an island as it was filled with steep mountains and very large landscapes. It was halfway known as forest and large amounts of vegetation, but in these forest were very strange and horrifying creatures, but there is one type of creature that we know well and believes in all sorts of things and ways of how to survive in the world known as the earth. These creatures were known as humans, but they were different than any other person on earth. They were natives of their own land. They were known as the Ninjians because their land was called Nin.

The Nins had a mixed culture of Chinese and Japanese beliefs and ways of living. The Nins started at the beginning of time. A Chinese man was sailing with a Japanese woman as their governments were becoming corrupted and they fell deeply in love with each other. Not wanting to become a part of it, they sailed away and found an empty land filled with beauty and peace. Once their cultures heard about it, they followed along and before you knew it, these two people were called Nijians as the land was first referred to as Ni. When their known leader was born upon them, he was the one to shed the darkness away from his land and cursed it in the underground realm. This leader was known as the Great Sensei. When he passed away on Mt. Nin, the Ninjians had made their own beliefs to state the dark being cursed and the light being a blessing. As the years passed by, civilization on the land of Nin grew, but as most places that were known as a secret, nobody knew about them.

Even though Nin is a place of peace, war can still be an issue between one village from another. There is one particular village in this land called Jamma Village. Their wars consist of mostly different creatures. The sounds of drums continued on as wooden canoes flowed down on a calm river. The warriors of Jamma Village were just now returning from a war caused by the evil Tigarian tribe. The survivors of the war were returning home to their families and loved ones. The leader of the village, Kyry, smiled as he saw his warriors running straight to the people that they left behind to fight for their peace. He even saw one village girl fall on top of her lover in the clear, crisp river. It was a sight that he enjoyed seeing.

Kyry looked at the surrounding villagers. "My people, I am very glad to return with the greatest warriors that have ever stepped foot on the battlefield. Only a few of our men were taken down as some were injured, but we all stayed standing on that battlefield, and I am happy to say that the Tigarians have been defeated."

The villagers cheered and howled in delight as Kyry`s spirit man, Garmadon, made his way through the crowd and stood next to the leader. "I am very glad that you have returned safe and sound from the battle, Kyry. The spirits have told me that you would."

"A leader should always return to continue ruling his village," Kyry said, looking around at the crowd, "There are some people missing, though. Where is my son and my daughter's? They are usually here when I return."

"You know how your children are, Kyry. They go wherever the wind takes them. Well, it mostly takes Kai and Jennia somewhere, but Nya usually goes out to find them. The wind takes them to the most greatest places in our land."

High above the river, hundreds and hundreds of feet tall was a very high cliff. It looked to be one of the most beautiful monuments to the people and villages that lived on or around it. It was something the natives admire and it was the perfect place to give their thanks to the Great Sensei or to ask for help. On the tip of the cliff stood one person that had more of a heart and passion for anything his eyes laid upon. With his natural, spiked hair and red clothing that he usually wore, his brown eyes gazed upon the moving clouds and blue sky that surrounded the land. That particular boy was Kai. Although he can be hot headed and stubborn at times, he's known to be generous and kind. He can be a bit overprotective, but having two sisters can be hard at times. Even with all that, he's still known as a wonderful person and a great son to the village's leader.

A canoe rowed towards the cliff. Inside the little wooden boat was Nya, Kai`s youngest sister, the young one of the family. She looked up at her older brother who continued to stare straight ahead. "Kai, come down from there. The warriors have returned. Father is finally home."

Kai looked down to see his sister waving at him. "I'm coming down." He took a few steps back from the edge of the cliff. Once he got into position, he ran and jumped off the cliff, putting himself in a diving pose.

"No, I didn't mean to come down that way." Nya looked to see her brother dive in the water nice and steady. Good thing he was a good swimmer, but Nya was not impressed. "Show off."

"Our brother has his ways of showing off his talents," said her sister, Jennia, the middle child of the family, "You should know that by now."

"Oh, I wish you could take those crystals away from around your eyes so you won't see a thing," Nya said.

"Without my crystals, I'll miss out on all the fun." Jennia hung upside down from the tree. "They're the only reason I can ever regain my sight."

That part was true. Jennia has had vision problems since she was a little girl. She started bumping into things a lot and almost fell off a waterfall when nobody was looking. Luckily her father was there to save her just in time. Everyone thought that she had gone blind, but Garmadon told everyone that she could see, but everything was blurry to her. The only way she could keep her vision clear was to wear crystals around her eyes. The young ponytailed girl who always wore blue loved her Crystal eye glasses more than anything. She said they were like treasures. Something she would never trade in for the world.

Nya started looking around the river as she noticed her brother wasn't back yet. "Kai, where are you? Are you okay? If this is some kind of joke, it's not funny." Before Nya knew it, the canoe flipped over, making her fall in the water. Jennia gasped and jumped in to help her. She looked to see Nya under the canoe with her brother laughing. Nya had an angry look on her face. "I told you that I don't like to be messed around with."

"Come on, Nya, it was just a joke," Kai said, "Why do you have to take everything like this so serious."

"Because serious things can happen, Kai. You just don't wanna believe it."

"Kai only takes things seriously when bad things happen," Jennia said, "Come on. Let's head back to the village. Father is probably starting to worry."

The three siblings flipped the canoe back to the way it should be and started rowing back to the village. Once they got there, they heard their father's voice echoing throughout the forest. Warriors were lined up as the villagers crowded around the barrel where Kyry stood.

"Our warriors fought with courage and determination, but none fought as hard as Caleb here," Kyry said, "He showed honor on the battlefield. He was braver than all the rest. He led our warriors in and didn't fall once. I'm sure that if he did fall, he would have enough strength to get back up again. With the strength of a bear, he has shown our warriors how hard he fights to give us peace in our land."

Nya toned out what her father said and looked toward Caleb. Once her father stopped looking at him, Caleb smiled at her, which made her eyes sparkle. Nya had always thought of Caleb as a very sweet person and cared about everyone. He loved to have fun, which was the best thing Nya loved about him. Her heart started beating and her cheeks turned red. She was blushing like crazy. "Oh, Jennia, I have never seen a greater man as great as Caleb."

"Well, he does seem like a very sweet person, but he's not my type," Jennia said, "If anything, you two belong together."

"I think your right."

Their father continued to speak. "With his great skills as a brave fighter, I declare Caleb to be our warriors leading general in battle. Tonight, we shall feast in his honor." The villagers cheered as Caleb made his way through the crowd. Kyry saw his three children at last. "My children."

"Chihow, Father," Nya said, "It's great to have you home."

"Were glad to see that you made it home safe," Jennia said.

"I hope your skills in battle we're as perfect as they usually are, Father," Kai said.

"I'm glad to be surrounded by all three of my children," Kyry said, "It makes me feel right at home. Come, my children. There is much to discuss."

The three teenage children followed their father inside their village home. It was a lovely little hut made of wood and surrounded with any treasures. Kyry took off his straw hat and set it down on his hammock. Nya twirled around the pole that stood in the middle of the hut. Her face had a smile on it like there was no tomorrow.

"Oh, Father, there's something that I must tell you," Nya said, "I had this strange dream a few days ago. I was there and so was Caleb. We were in the woods and the leaves were blowing around us in the wind. I don't know what it meant, but it felt magical."

"I'm sure it did," Kyry said, "Speaking of Caleb, I have a surprise that I think you might like."

"What is it, Father?"

"Caleb has asked me for your hand in marriage and he wanted to know if you would accept."

"That might be what my dream is about. Caleb and I are meant to be together." Nya`s smile widened as she danced happily. "It's a dream come true."

"Father, do you think Nya is ready to be married?" Kai asked.

"I told Caleb that it would make my heart soar if he and Nya were to be married," Kyry said, "Besides, all three of you have a path to take. I just know it." Kyry left out of the hut and started making his way toward the village.

Kai looked to see Nya happily dancing around. Jennia smiled at Nya as she was happy that Nya was happy. Kai just wasn't sure what the future would hold. What if something bad were to happen? He ran out of the hut to catch up with his father. There was something he needed to tell him about.

* * *

 **I CAME UP WITH AS MANY IDEAS AS I COULD. I HOPE THIS IS A GOOD CHAPTER.**

 **I KNOW THIS MAY SOUND A LOT LIKE POCAHONTAS, BUT I LIKE DISNEY MOVIES SO I'M STICKING WITH THIS.**

 **HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	3. The Words of Gima Oak

CHAPTER 2

THE WORDS OF GIMA OAK

Kai ran outside to catch up with his father, who had made his way towards the river. Some of the villagers surrounded the river, stabbing their spears and placing their nets in the water to search for fish. Some were in their canoes, which was an easier way to catch fish with only some silk string and a sharp hook. Some of the women were picking berries on the other side of the river. Kyry was standing in front of the river, looking at his reflection in the water. The wind blew calmly by, making the silk of his clothes fly through the breeze. He heard footsteps running up behind him. He turned around to see that it was his son.

"Father, there's something that I need to talk to you about," Kai said.

Kyry sighed calmly and smiled at his son. "Talk to me, my son."

"I have also had a strange dream. It happened the night after you left. I was up in a tree and I saw strange white clouds passing by. They kind of looked like white silk, but I'm not very sure. I had another dream after that one."

"Two dreams on the same night? Tell me about it."

"I was in the woods and I thought I saw somebody behind me. As I was walking, I kept hearing these strange voices from unfamiliar people. When I stopped, I saw these eyes staring right at me and they were glowing. What could this mean, Father?"

"I don't know, son. I'm not very good at understanding dreams. I was taught how to be a leader, not a seeker of dreams."

"Father, I don't understand. Garmadon always said that two dreams mean dark days. What if something bad is about to happen?"

"Kai, take a look around you. The sky is clear, the clouds are moving slowly, the winds are calm and considerate and the days are wonderful. The sun shines brightly everyday and when night falls, we are glad that we will get a peaceful sleep at night. Dreams may tell us things, but are they true? Nobody knows. One day, if your dreams are true, then we will make sure precautions will be taken. I'm sure of it."

Kyry walked away from the river, leaving Kai alone, his face stunned. He looked up at the sky, a confused expression on his face. "What do my dreams mean? Will something bad happen? Maybe I should go talk to the one person I can trust? That's exactly what I'll do. I'll need to get Kitty first."

Kai ran across the river and ran through the fields of berry bushes. He saw many women collecting berries and placing them in their baskets. Kai looked to see Kitty doing the same. Kitty's real name was Katina, but Kai like to call her by the name of the tiny wild cats that surround the forest. To Kai, Katina was known as Kitty, but to the village, Kitty was known as Katina. Her long brown hair swayed gently in the wind as she stood up on the ground, dusting the dirt off her red kimono. She looked to see Kai walk up towards her.

"Chihow, Kitty," Kai said.

"Chihow, Kai," Kitty said, "It is wonderful to see you again."

"I hope your not busy with anything."

"I just finished collecting my last basket of berries. Why do you ask?"

"I need you to come along with me somewhere. We're going to see... someone that we know well."

"Here we go again." She handed her basket of berries to one of the village girls. "Could you take these back to the village for me?" The girl nodded and went back to her work. Kitty looked at her best friend. "Let's go."

Kai and Kitty ran towards an unoccupied canoe and started rowing themselves towards a path on the river where they always kept secret from others. Kai looked at Kitty, who placed her hand in the river and started making tiny waves in the water, smiling the grin she love to have. Kai blushed a little bit, glad to be turned around in the front of the canoe. He always had a bit of a crush on Kitty, but nobody knew that but Jennia. He wasn't even sure Kitty felt the same. They've been best friends since childhood and nothing stood in the way to take that away from them.

Surrounding the river was something that could be referred to as an island, but it was a tiny bit of land and covering it was a large, thick tree. An oak tree, to be exact. Many creatures lived inside of it and there was only one reason why. Kai and Kitty placed the canoe on dry land and walked up to the tree that stood in front of them.

"What do you need to ask her about this time?" Kitty asked.

"It's about a dream I had," Kai said, "Well, two dreams. Both of them came on the same night. I'm worried something bad is about to happen. I'm hoping that she'll help me interpret them."

"I'm hoping she's a lot more help to you than Garmadon is."

"She is." Kai climbed up the oak tree and sat upon a small smooth platform that was made for people to sit on easily. Kai looked at the tree as if it had eyes. "Gima Oak, are you there?"

Without warning, a face showed up on the tree, looking straight down at Kai. "I'm always here, Kai. You should know that by now."

"Chihow, Gima Oak," Kai said, "It's always great to see you."

"It's always a joy to see you as well, Kai. Oh, and I see you brought your friend. Chihow, Kitty."

"Chihow, Gima Oak," Kitty said, "It's great to see you."

"What brings you both here?" Gima Oak asked.

"I've come here to ask you about a dream, Gima Oak," Kai said.

"A dream? Oh, it's always a joy to hear about dreams. Let's hear about it, child." Soon the creatures started jumping around and making noises. "Oh, settle down everyone. Settle down. Everyone." When Gima Oak could handle it no longer, she shouted. "QUIET!" A frog had crocked and Gima Oak gave it a stern look. He hid under his lilypad. A smile formed on Gima Oak`s face. "Now, young one, let's hear about your dream."

"Well, it wasn't just one dream. It was two. They both came up on the same night."

"Two dreams in the same night. That could lead to disastrous things, child."

"That's why I'm so worried. I don't know what will happen."

"What were your dreams about?"

"In my first dream, I saw strange white clouds passing by. Those clouds kind of looked like gigantic pieces of white silk, but I'm not so sure. In my second dream, I was walking through the woods and I kept hearing voices that sounded so strange. When I stopped walking, I saw eyes staring at me and they were glowing."

"What color were their eyes glowing?"

"The color red. I'm scared that it may be a sign that bad things are about to happen."

"Your not the only one with strange dreams, Kai," Kitty said, sitting on the small platform next to Kai, "I had this weird dream last night that I'm unsure about."

"I hope you didn't have two dreams in the same night, dearie," Gima Oak said, "That could lead to a double catastrophe."

"No, it was only one dream. Allow me to tell you about it. I was in the middle of the forest and Kai was there with me. We were smiling at each other and then our faces soon turned from happiness into fear. We kept hearing these loud noises coming from the distance. We didn't have a clue of what they were, but before I knew it, there was fire everywhere around us."

"Oh, this doesn't sound good."

"Gima Oak, do you know what our dreams are about?" Kai asked.

"I don't know if I will be able to interpret them for you, but I will say that the future is closer than you think," Gima Oak said, "Either way, I will still do my best." Gima Oak closed her eyes and started humming. The wind started blowing and the leaves surrounded the two natives sitting on the small tree platform. They looked at the leaves flying away as Gima Oak started chanting a rhyme.

The dreams that you've had in the past

Will predict the future at last

Do not let the news make your heart sink

The future is closer than you think

Two dreams on the same night

Will make darkness rise and get rid of the light

Will it become a catastrophe

We'll just have to wait and see

Gima Oak pointed her head upwards to make a sign that something was coming. "I see something. Take a look, young ones."

Kai and Kitty climbed to the top of the tall tree and spotted a hole that brought in a wave of sunlight. Kai had a worried expression on his face and Kitty was starting to become worried. Once they saw what was familiar, both of them gasped.

"What do you see?" Gima Oak asked.

"Strange white clouds," Kai said, "My dreams are starting to become real. This is horrible."

"What do we do?" Kitty asked.

"We have to figure out what those clouds really are. Once we do, we warn the village about it. Let's go."

"Thank you, Gima Oak."

"Be careful," Gima Oak said, a worried look on her face.

The two teenagers started their way towards the shore of the waters. If Kai`s dreams were starting to become a reality, that meant bad things would happen. Those white clouds were more than just an object passing by in the clear blue sky. It was danger that the natives were never hoping for.

* * *

 **HEY, GUYS. GREAT TO SEE YOU ALL AGAIN. WELL, I CAN'T EXACTLY SEE YOU, BUT YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN.**

 **SORRY I DIDN'T POST YESTERDAY. THERE WAS A 503 SERVICE THING THAT WAS UNAVAILABLE AND I COULDN'T GET INTO MY ACCOUNT. I'M BACK NOW.**

 **I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY THIS CHAPTER. I'LL BE BACK TOMORROW.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	4. The Settlers Have Arrived

CHAPTER 3

THE SETTLERS HAVE ARRIVED

Those white clouds floating in the sky turned out to be the sails of the ship that the British settlers were aboard to arrive at the new land. Jay was the first and only one to take a closer look at the beautiful landscapes surrounding the ship. The rest of the crew walked up to the bow. Cole stood on the railing, holding the pole next to him for balance. On the upper deck, the governer, Thomas Allyman, was relaxing while his daughter brushed her cat's fur. Young Zelda heard a lot of noise and looked out the window to see what all the commotion was about. In front of her was a large island. She couldn't believe her eyes. After a horrifying storm that made the waters so rough yesterday, today would be the start of a brand new day in a brand new world. Zelda ran to her father and climbed in his lap.

"Father, you will not believe this," Zelda said, "We have finally arrived at our brand new home."

"You don't say?" Thomas asked.

"Oh, I certainly do, Father. It's time to start a brand new life."

"Well, why don't we go and have a look now, shall we?"

As the governer and his daughter walked outside, Jay was still looking out at the horizon as Cole and Zane walked up to him. Cole gave him a crazy look. "Are you enjoying the view up there?"

"I don't think I'll ever see a view like this ever again," Jay said, "This might be my one and only chance."

"I can understand that." Cole climbed up on the railing. "Once I step foot on that soil, do you know what I plan to do?"

"What?"

"All kinds of treasures." Cole laugh and started hanging upside down. "Who knows what I'll find? Gold, silver and maybe some platinum. Once I find some, I'll take it back to England and become rich. Carol and I will live the rest of our lives in total comfort and relaxation."

"You should know that money does not make a person happy," Zane said.

"Cole's just kidding around with you, Zane," Jay said, "He does it all the time."

"Why is it that you can't take a joke, Zane?" Cole asked, "Honestly, sometimes I think that your too serious to understand humor when you hear it."

"Why is it, Zane, that you have to hang around with such idiots?" the governor asked, "Perhaps I should find a position for you in politics once we begin our new civilization."

"Governer, I'm not being rude or anything, but are you saying that I'm too stupid to do anything?" Cole asked, making the rest of the crew laugh.

Thomas gave him a strewn look. "Continuing on. We are now arriving to the new world. Once we get close to shore, drop the anchor and start removing yourselves out of the ship. Zane, please carry the British flag with you as we exit the ship. I will let you lead."

The men of the ship started preparing for the anchor to be lowered and ready to remove themselves off the ship. Meanwhile, Kai was climbing a broken down tree trunk to get a closer look at what those strange white clouds really were. He had sent Kitty back to the village and gave her the canoe to travel back. He wanted to see for himself what was really going on. He looked past the leaves and saw a large ship stopping off the shore of the sea. Kai was stunned and confused when he saw it. He heard voices that he never heard before. The people that he saw were different from him. They spoke differently and were talking louder than the drums that played around the celebration fire. Kai couldn't believe the things he saw. People that were unfamiliar to him.

"I'm glad to finally be off that ship," one of them said, "I never wanna sail through another storm like that again."

"I bet you'll say that a million times, won't you?" another person asked.

"Who are those people?" Kai asked himself, "Where did they come from?"

"Shall I hand you the flag, Governer Allyman?" one of the strange people asked.

"Now, now, I need a few minutes to prepare my speech," the person known as the governed said, "Start taking the shovels out, men."

"What are they up to?" Kai asked himself.

Kai decided to give himself a closer look. He looked around to see a tree that was taller than the average tree. He had to figure out what these strange people were up to. He climbed until he made it to the last branch. He was able to get a clear view of what was going on. He finally saw that particular group of people gather around their leader as the most important of them all struck a pole in the dirt.

Over on the shore, the governor placed a flag in the ground as he looked at the men around him. "As the flag is now placed in the ground of our new land, I declare this place to be known as Elizabethtown. We name this town in honor of our queen, and for that, we are proud to say that we are happy to have her as our ruler. Long live the Queen!"

"Long live the Queen!" the men shouted as they looked at the British flag now sailing through the wind.

Cole made his way over to Jay. "So, Jay, I was wondering. What's next on the agenda?"

"The one and only thing to do for the next few months is to dig, search for gold and start up a new civilization," Jay said.

"Why is searching for gold part of the list?" Zane asked, walking up to Jay.

"The governer wants us to find as much of it as we can. He already promised Queen Elizabeth that he would do so. I'm not even sure if there is any gold around here. I just wanted to start up a new civilization."

"Does England even know that we had to find new land because of the storm?"

"How am I suppose to know? I'm not the one that sends out the messages."

"What are you all doing?" Governor Allyman asked, "We don't have time to stand around and chatter. There's work to be done. We need to start digging for gold, chopping down trees and build up a new civilization. This land belongs to the British now."

The men started working, picking up shovels to dig and axes to chop. They didn't know that Kai was still up in the tree, listening to every word they said. Chopping down trees, finding gold and claiming his homeland to belong to them was the most ridiculous thing he ever heard. It was also horrifying. These strange people didn't know that the land was occupied, but he had to do whatever it took to stop them. This might be the start of something bad about to happen.

Kai climbed down the tree and started running back to the village. These people were more than just strange creatures from a strange place. He was scared of what would happen to his home. He had to warn his people before something bad happens. As he was running, he bumped into someone and fell on the ground. He looked to see a pair of crystals right next to him and knew exactly who they belonged to.

"What happened to my crystals?" his sister Jennia asked.

He wiped the dust off them and handed them back to her. "Here you go."

"Thank you." Jennia placed the crystals back around her eyes. "That's better."

"What are you doing out here? Didn't Father tell you not to come out into the forest alone?"

"Father sent me out here to find you. He was starting to become worried. Where have you been?"

"I went to see Gima Oak. I needed her to explain something to me."

"Did you have a strange dream?"

"I did, but it wasn't just one. It was two. They both came to me on the same night."

"Two dreams? Don't two dreams on the same night tell us that something bad will happen in the future? Will something bad happen? What did Gima Oak say to you?"

"She told me that bad things will happen. My dreams are starting to come true. I saw everything. Bad things are closer than I thought they would be."

"What do you mean?"

"I saw strange people enter our land on ships."

"Please tell me this is a joke, Kai."

"It's not. It's all happening right now."

"What do they want? Why are they here?"

"They want to find gold. They want to chop down our trees to make huts out of them."

"They will destroy our home."

"I know. That's why we need to stop them from doing so."

"What do we do?"

"We need to go back to the village and tell Father about this. He needs to know."

"Okay, let's go."

Kai looked back at where he knew his land would start becoming a place where strange people will start ruling. He knew that it was time to take action and he was willing to do whatever it took. He looked back to where his sister ran and started running after her. His village needed to be warned about the newcomers.

* * *

 **THE SETTLERS ARE IN THE LAND OF NIN. WHAT HAPPENS NEXT?**

 **TOMORROW'S OUR BIG FOOTBALL GAME IN MY HOMETOWN. IT'S A HONE GAME, BUT I'M NOT GONNA GO. I HAVE NO TIME. BESIDES, IT'S MY FATHER'S BIRTHDAY. I CAN'T MISS OUT ON THAT.**

 **HOPE YOU ENJOYED.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	5. A Worried Village

CHAPTER 4

A WORRIED VILLAGE

When Kai returned to the village with his sister, they warned their father about the upcoming danger that is soon arriving. When he heard about this, he called an emergency meeting with the entire village to speak about the problems. He had Garmadon explain everything at first with spiritual images. What they told the villagers were the strange people that entered the land. It showed them with shovels and axes in their hands, digging for gold and chopping down trees. A ship came up, sailing over the rough waters and stopping on the island. These images horrified the villagers. They were scared to see what these strange visitors were planning to do. They started talking and the hut was soon filled with noise. Kyry held up his staff to calm everyone down.

"Everyone, please settle down," Kyry said, "I understand that everyone here is worried. I am as well, but we need to stay calm and think this through."

"Kyry`s right, everyone," Garmadon said, "We don't know anything about these strange visitors that have entered our land. The most important thing we can do is stay away from the shoreline. Trust me, I myself don't want to know anything about these people."

"These strangers don't even know we're here," Caleb said, "What if they figure us out? What will happen to us then?"

"Calm down, Caleb," Kyry said, "There is no reason to panic. I'm not very sure if they will be tempted to harm us, but if they do, we will do whatever it takes to fight back."

"Father, they may be more than we know," Nya said, standing up next to her father, "What if they're more of a threat to us than we think they are?"

"As I said before, if they try to harm us, we will do whatever we can to fight back. That's all we can do."

"Father, you don't understand," Kai said, "I saw them with my own two eyes. Their searching for our gold, their chopping down our trees and building a village of their own. Their destroying our land!"

"Kai, calm down," Kyry said, "I understand that you have a fear of these people. I have a fear of them as well, but I try not to show it. A great chief does not show fear. He may feel fear from the inside, but he does not show it on the outside. I will do whatever I can to protect this village. None of our people here will be in the hands of those strangers. You have to trust me."

"I trust you, Father, but these people may be more than we know."

"Trust me, Kai. I know what I'm doing." Kyry looked at the villagers. "Go back to your homes, everyone. We will take care of this."

What more could Kai do? He was trying to convince everyone that those strangers were nothing but trouble and it seems, as always, nobody listened to him. What did he do? He walked out of the spirit hut and looked up at the trees surrounding the village. There was nothing more he could do. Convincing people was the only way to make everyone believe him. Looks like he failed at that one. He heard someone walk up behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I know you're doing all you can to help, Kai," Kitty said.

"I'm trying to warn everyone, Kitty," Kai said, "I want people to believe the things that I saw. I heard everything they said. I know what they're trying to do. Their planning to destroy our land and make it into something else. I'm just trying to prevent it from happening."

"What do we do?"

"There's only one thing we can do. If they try to harm us, we'll do whatever we can to fight back. I don't know why, but I think the best thing to do is to trust my father."

"Your suppose to trust your father. Every boy says that their father is the only way they can get through life. A boy can't learn things by himself."

"I know some people that have. Can I trust him?"

"Who do you think you should trust? Your instinct or your father?"

Kai sighed. "At this point, I don't know who to trust. I guess I'll just do whatever I'm told to do."

"Is that all you can think of?"

"That's all I can do."

"I understand. Maybe you should go back and talk to Gima Oak. I'm sure she might be able to put a little wisdom in you."

"Gima Oak can't help me in this situation."

Kai walked away from Kitty, a confused and worried expression on his face. He was right. Nobody could help him in the situation that he was in. Well, mostly, he could do nothing to help the villagers until they did something to stop the people that were taking away the only place they called home. What did he do? He walked back inside his hut and sat down on his hammock. The only thing he could do was wait.

* * *

Back at the shoreline, the men of the ship were doing all the hard work in the scorching sunlight. So far they only found a few pieces of gold and a few trees were taken down and the logs were starting to become a new cabin. The governer was inside the ship watching the men outside work. Zelda was inside as well, looking at the book that looked as though she had read it a hundred times. She gasped when she saw a part in the book that made her surprised.

"Father, I found something interesting," Zelda said, "This book actually has some historical articles about politics from three hundred years ago."

"That's nice, dear," Thomas said.

"Do you want to read what it says?"

"Maybe later, darling. Right now I'm very busy."

"Doing what?"

"I'm watching the men outside. I need to make sure their working and not slacking off."

"Wouldn't it be a good idea to go out and help them, Father?"

"Darling, you know that a rich person doesn't go out and o hard, physical labor. That's what a group of strong, muscular men are for. You'll see why I don't do it."

"Is it because you are a governed?"

"That's exactly why."

"Can I go out and help them?"

"Sweetheart, the answer to that question will always be no. A lady doesn't go out to do the hard work like men do. Men are more superior at the type of work that they do. Your position is to stay in the household."

"That's not what Queen Elizabeth says."

"The queen says a lot of things."

"Well, if you won't let me help those men, then can I at least go outside?"

"I suppose you can. Just stay close to the boat and don't run off."

"Thank you, Father." She curtsied and ran off the ship.

Zelda ran out onto the sandy shore and took a look around. The trees looked as beautiful as anything she has ever seen. She looked at all the things that London never had. There were plenty of exotic flowers that grew in various amounts of places. She had a whole garden grown just for her in her homes backyard back in London. She was hoping to never return to England. It gave her too many memories of her mother, who passed away when she was only four. She remembered her well. Now it was only her and the person she called her father. Her own father didn't even acted like a father. All he cared about was his fame and fortune and his mind was set to money and politics. All she wanted was her father to spend time with her. That may be a wish that will never come true.

She stopped as she heard a noise in the woods. It sounded like the leaves of a tree started rustling. Something was in the trees. Curious as any little girl would be, she wanted to get a closer look. She decided to climb the tree. It was something that she's never done before, but she was willing to give it a try. Zelda held on to every branch that there was and made her way up to the top. She looked to see that whatever it was on the tree moved on to the one right next to it. Grabbing a swinging twig, she slung herself to the next tree, seeing the creature hide itself behind some branches.

"Hello there," Zelda said, "Who are you?" There was no response. Zelda moved up a bit closer. "It's alright. There's nothing to be scared about. I won't hurt you. Come on out."

Whatever it was may have been taught how to come out when it was told, because it followed Zelda`s command. When it came out, the creature was a walking tiger that wore cloth clothing and had a tiger tail on its head. He must 've had his morning snack because his mouth was covered in red. He opened his mouth to show off his fangs. This frightened Zelda as she climbed down the tree and ran off, screaming as she did. She made her way to where the men were working as she knew that she would be safe with them.

"I saw something in the tree," Zelda said.

"Aww, look at that," one of the men said, "The little girl got scared of something."

"You would be too if you saw what I saw." Zelda was starting to become unamused.

The men started laughing as the governor came outside. "That's enough, men. Continue working. Zelda, come inside. We need to talk."

Zelda`s face turned red. Whenever her father said that he needed to talk to her, she knew what was about to happen. This was going to be bad.

* * *

 **HI, GUYS. SORRY, I DON'T HAVE LONG. JUST WANTED TO SAY I POSTED ANOTHER CHAPTER.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	6. A Look Around the Land

CHAPTER 5

A LOOK AROUND THE LAND

Zelda was inside the ship, sitting at her desk and looking through another one of her books. Her father had just had yet another long talk with his daughter. The governer knew it was a big mistake bringing his daughter along and said that in a couple of days he would send a message out to his personal sailors from London so they could come and take her back home. Zelda begged her father to let her stay, but he said that she's been getting into too much mischief lately and it was best for her to stay away from the land. At that moment, Zelda felt like running away. Her father didn't understand her the way other people did. She was a noble girl and she was going to act like one. She's a different type of noble, though. She loved to help the poor and serve for the queen. The queen actually shows women that they can act a little bit like men. More importantly, the ladies should have rights.

Zelda felt as though she just wanted to run away. Run away and never returned back to the ship. Never return back to her father. Never return back to England. That's exactly what she did. Packing her bag full of everything she loves, Zelda left the ship, seeing that there was nobody around. Her father must have taken everyone in the woods to see what was out there. Zelda didn't care. She had her cat, supplies and a pocket sword to keep her protected. The time has come for Zelda to fend for herself out in the wild.

What Zelda didn't know was that she was being watched. A pair of green eyes were staring right at her. Those same green eyes made the trees rustle, making Zelda jump. She took out her pocket sword and looked around. A shadow formed from the trees, making Zelda turn around with a bit of courage in her eyes. When she did, she saw a boy about her age was standing there with straight eyes. His hair was blonde and his clothing was green. He looked like he was from a nearby village. He placed a smile on his face.

"Chihow," he said, reaching a hand out to her, "I'm Lloyd. Who are you?"

Zelda walked up to him nervously. "I'm Zelda."

"What village did you come from?"

"Village? Oh, I came from no village. I came here from a land called England."

"England? What is this place called England?"

"It's a very beautiful place filled with wonders and achievements. I live in a town called London."

"London? I've never heard of that place before. What's it like?"

"It's a beautiful city. It's the capital of England. That's where our queen lives at."

"What's a queen?"

"The queen of England is our ruler. Do you not have a ruler on this land?"

"Our land is filled with many villages. Each one of them is ruled by a chief."

"There are more people like you. My father doesn't know that natives live on this land."

"You are one of those strangers, aren't you? What are you doing here on our land?"

"We didn't plan to come here. We were trying to go to a different land called the Americas, but a terrible storm hit and made us go the wrong way. We ended up here and my father's mind ended up going straight to work."

"What do you mean by that?"

"My father is making the men of our crew find as much gold as they can so we can make enough money to build a civilization here. Once we do, this land will belong to the British."

"This land does not belong to your people. Go back to your people and tell them that the land does not belong to you."

"I would if I could, but I promised myself that I would not return back to them."

"What are you talking about?"

"I ran away from the ship, seeing that I was the only one around. I decided to run away when I had the chance. My father is planning to send me back to England, and I don't want to go back. I love your land. It's filled with so many exotic things. If only I can convince my father not to find your gold and not build a civilization on your land. I can't do so because I am only a little girl and nobody will believe me. I don't know what to do at this point."

"I can help you. You seem to be somebody in need of help."

"That would be wonderful of you to offer some help. Thank you."

"My village has plenty of food. I can get some for you. I'll only be able to get a supply of it for you that'll last for one day."

"It will always be a pleasure to see you everyday."

"I know a place where you can stay at. It's a cave that's closer to my village. Come with me and I'll help you."

Where else could Zelda turn to? There was nowhere else to go. This little native boy was actually offering help to her. Being the type of person she was, Zelda decided to take his offer. Her mind was telling her that she needed to turn around and find her father so she can tell him that there were already people living here. Her heart was telling her to follow the young boy. There was no point in turning around and telling her father anything when she knew that he wouldn't listen. Besides, this could be the start of a brand new life. That's all she wanted. A brand new life in a brand new world.

* * *

The governor decided to lead his men out to search for anything. Some of the men started hearing strange noises coming from the wilderness. The governer decided to split them up and let them search for whatever is out there. Jay was glad to be with both Cole and Zane. Cole's hunting skills were better than anything else he could do. Zane was good with having an overprotective life and would do anything to keep himself and his loved ones safe. Jay just knew how to do it.

Cole stopped when he heard glowing. He held his sword. "Did you hear that?"

"It might've been your stomach," Jay said.

"No, it sounds like a creature in these forest. It sounds like a bear."

"I do not think that bears come from this region," Zane said.

"Way to lighten up the mood, Zane," Cole said.

"Guys, do you think that maybe you can quiet down a little bit?" Jay asked.

The noise started back up again. Cole walked up, holding his sword tightly in his hands. "I heard it again. Follow my lead."

"Do you think we have much of a choice?" Jay asked, following Cole.

The noise was louder than before. The men stopped as the noise sounded as if it was right in front of them. They removed the gigantic leaves that surrounded the noise as they saw what was behind it. Their eyes widened in surprise. A tiger was standing in the middle of a circle surrounding a bunch of trees as he roared as loud as he could. He was standing on his hind legs, wearing a cloak around his body and showing off his fangs, covered in red. It showed that he just ate and he was still hungry. The men ran off, not wanting to be its next meal. Once they escaped, Cole stood up and grasped his sword tightly in his hands.

"I think we have enough information to send back to the governer," Cole said, "Let's start heading back to the shoreline."

"You want us to head back?" Jay asked, "There may be more to this place than we know. We need to keep searching. Come on."

Having no other choice, Zane and Cole followed Jay as they knew he was up to something. They heard the sound of people. Jay started getting suspicious. At first, he thought it was another group of men from the ship, but the accent was different. It couldn't of been their people. He was starting to worry. He made his way to where the voices was and removed the leaves that had them hidden. What he saw was the most horrifying thing he thought that he would never see. He saw people. He saw the natives.

"Look at this," Jay said, telling the other two to come over, "I can't believe what I'm seeing. This can't be real. I thought the land was unoccupied."

"I thought of the same thing," Cole said.

"Looks like we were wrong," Zane said.

"Oh, the governer will not be happy when we tell him about this," Jay said, "The land is already occupied and these people don't even know that we're here. Looks like there's about to be a change of plans, boys."

"What if we don't tell the governer about these people?" Cole asked, "That way if they try to attack us, we'll do whatever we can to get back at them. Sounds better than just telling the governer about them."

"That would not be a wise idea, Cole," Zane said.

"Way to be a killjoy, Zane," Cole said.

"He's right, you know," Jay said.

"Why do you always have to listen to him? Take my word fir it. If we don't tell him, then we have nothing to worry about."

"Yes, we do. He's gonna figure it out sooner or later. Might as well tell him now before something happens."

The men went on their way to give the governer the news about the native. They couldn't believe it. The land was already occupied. There was no way that they could make a new life happen here. It would be best if the packed up their bags and start heading back to England, but they knew good and well that the governer would never agree with anything like that. What could they do? All they could was say that the land belonged to someone else.

* * *

 **SO IT SEEMS THAT I RETURNED. SORRY, I WAS IN A RUSH LAST NIGHT. LOT TO DO.**

 **I APPRECIATE EVERYONE THAT ENCOURAGED ME TO KEEP MY LION KING FANFICTION. IT PROVES TO ME THAT YOU CARE. I WON'T DELETE THE STORY, BUT I'LL GO ON HIATUS FOR A WHILE. THAT'S BETTER THAN NOTHING, RIGHT?**

 **I HOPE YOUR ENJOYING THE STORY.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	7. Three Men and a Native

CHAPTER 6

THREE MEN AND A NATIVE

Kai was walking around the village, seeing everyone go on with their daily lives. He wasn't sure if the days would be normal in the future. As people hadn't a worry in the world, Kai was more worried than anyone else. He couldn't sleep well or work well or do anything well. He tried putting some sense into his father, but as usual, it didn't work. He went to Garmadon for help, but even the spirits he saw didn't help, either. He even tried to go to Garmadon`s wife, Misako for help. She did nothing for him. All she did was close the flap of her hut and didn't come out. He had a feeling that the old lady was hiding something. He turned around and bumped into Caleb, both of them getting knocked down. Caleb stood up and looked down to see Kai.

"What are you doing, Kai?" Caleb asked.

"I just came here to see Misako," Kai said, "You must be here to do the same."

"I actually came here to see Garmadon. Is he home?"

"I was just with him at the spirit hut a few minutes ago. Try looking over there."

"Thanks. Hey, I understand that you're worried about this. I'm as worried about as you are. The thing is I'm not gonna sit here and let those strangers take over our land. I'm gonna go out and do something about it. I suppose you want to do the same thing."

"I do, but I have to obey my father. He told me not to go anywhere near the shoreline. As his son, I have to listen."

"I'm sure he told your sisters the same thing."

"Speaking of my sisters, I heard that you want to take Nya`s hand in marriage. Is that true?"

"It is. I love Nya. I've loved her ever since childhood. Commonly known as childhood sweethearts, if you ask me."

"Wouldn't Nya be upset if you went out and did something drastic without our father's approval?"

"She would, but I would be going out and doing what's right. I'm trying to protect both her and the village. I'll do whatever it takes. If you do see Nya, which I'm sure you will, tell her not to wander off too far from the village. We don't know where those strangers could be at this very moment. Make sure that she's safe. I don't want her getting hurt."

"I'll do my best."

Caleb left for the spirit hut, leaving Kai to smack his hand against his forehead. Caleb is the greatest warrior in the village, but there were times when he tried to act too much like Kai. His heart was set on being with Nya and Kai could understand that, but he can be a little too imitating, trying to be kind of like him. He decided not to worry too much about it and continued on his way. He looked to see Lloyd, Garmadon`s son, walking past him with a basket in his hand. That was strange. Lloyd never did much of anything but play around and have too much fun. It was weird for Lloyd to be working. Kai decided to figure out what was going on.

"Lloyd, what are you doing?" Kai asked.

"Oh, I'm just carrying a basket," Lloyd said.

"What's in the basket?"

"Nothing. I was about to fill it with berries and some fish."

"You don't know how to fish."

"Yes, I do. I've seen the villagers at the lake do it all the time. If they can do it, why can't I?"

"I don't know. You would rather have fun than work."

"Well, maybe I'm just going through some changes. Nothing personal or anything."

"I guess I can understand that."

"Well, I hate to cut this conversation short, but I really must be going. Goodbye."

"Goodbye?"

Kai stared at Lloyd as he made his way to the stream. There was something odd going on with Lloyd. In fact, there was something odd going on with everyone in the village. Kai was hoping that all this was just a hallucination and was wanting it to go away. It wasn't, though. He went to see Kitty so he could make sure that she wasn't changing, either. When he found her, she was sitting on a rock in the middle of the stream. Whenever she needed some time to herself, Kitty would place herself around the stream, thinking about the events and letting them wash away in a flash. Kai knew it would be a bad idea to bother her, but he needed to talk to her. He would do whatever it took.

"Kitty," Kai said.

"What?" Kitty asked, turning her head to see Kai, "Kai, what are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you. Do you have a minute?"

"Well, I wasn't doing anything that was really important." She jumped back onto dry land. "What do you need?"

"Kitty, I'm worried about these strangers in our land. I'm worried that their going to find us and who knows what will happen to us when they do."

"Kai, I understand that your worried and let's face it, I'm worried, too, but your father told us to stay calm."

"At this point, I'm not sure if I should listen to my father."

"If your mother were still here, would you listen to her?"

"Well, of course I would. She's my mother. Even if she's not here anymore."

"If you can listen to your mother, then I'm sure it won't be a problem to listen to your father, the leader of this village. This may be good practice for you."

"What are you talking about?"

"One day you're going to become the chief of this village, and as the future ruler, you have to be ready for anything. Your father does whatever he can to protect this village. He's trying to teach you how to be a good leader. A good leader does certain things. That's what he's trying to show you."

"He's not doing anything. He won't go out and kick these people off our land. For the sake of our Great Sensei, Caleb is wanting to go out and take them down himself. To be honest, I don't want him going out and getting himself hurt. Not only will it cause him pain, but it will bring pain to my sister's heart."

"Nya loves Caleb a lot, doesn't she?"

"She does. I don't want her heart broken. I'll do whatever I can to keep Caleb away from those people."

"Caleb can be difficult to handle sometimes. If anything, you should talk to the one person that knows him more than anyone else."

"That would be his father, right?"

"Yes, that's it."

"Well, Wu is the one that teaches everyone here how to fight. I'll go and talk to him when I have the time."

"Why not go and talk to him now?"

"I need to think this through. I'll be in the forest if you need me. If Jennia comes yo look for me, tell her that I'm out in the trees."

"I will."

Kia walked away, leaving Kitty to go back on the rock in the middle of the stream, washing away her thoughts. Kai made his way into the forest, seeing that everything was quiet and the wind was calmly blowing. Kai knew that at first everything would be okay. It would be a good time to see what little Lloyd was up to. He looked to see Lloyd at the stream, using a net to catch a big supply that could last two days. Looks like Lloyd has decided to have a change of heart. Not wanting to bother him anymore, Kai continued on his way, going deeper into the forest. Nothing happened and that was okay with Kai.

Before he knew it, the leaves of bushes rustled. Kai turned around, becoming worried. He looked to see that it was only a squirrel. He sighed in relief and continued on his way. Noises started to show up, making Kai become worried with fear. He stopped to hear chattering coming from behind the bushes. He saw the lights of eyes all around him, just like in his second dream. He jumped and back up to a tree. He was tired of worrying about these strangers. He was hoping these were people from another village who wanted to take him down. He just wanted to go ahead and let them destroy him and be on their way. That's not what he planned to do, though. He stood his ground and stared at the eyes surrounding him.

"Listen, I don't care who you are or why you're here, but if you want to take me down, go ahead," Kai said.

The eyes started emerging from the shadows. They looked at him with confusion. Their weapons were strange to Kai. Seeing that he was unarmed, they put their weapons away and stood back from the native. Kia looked at the men, seeing that they had no means to hurt him. The one in blue walked up to Kai, reaching a hand out to him.

"I have to say that I've never seen a native stand up for himself before," the man in blue said.

"Why are you on our land?" Kai asked.

"Why do you ask?"

"Go back to where you came from. This land has people already dwelling here."

"Please, let us explain everything. There's a reason why we came here."

Kai looked at the three men with a stern expression. He wasn't sure these men could be trusted. If anything, he didn't want these people here. If they had a bone to pick with his land, he was going to stand his ground and protect it. He knew that this would be a bad idea, but he just had to hear what these men had to say. He agreed to let them talk. Whatever they said, he would tell the village once he was done hearing everything they said. This may be his chance to finally get some answers.

* * *

 **I HAVE RETURNED. I ALWAYS WILL.**

 **THIS STORY IS GETTING MORE AND MORE INTERESTING, DON'T YOU THINK.**

 **BEFORE I GO, I WANT TO THANK KAI`S GIRLFRIEND FOR BEING AN AWESOME REVIEWER AND READER. SHE'S SO AWESOME. THANKS AGAIN.**

 **I HOPE YOU LOVE THIS STORY.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	8. What's Really Going On

CHAPTER 7

WHAT'S REALLY GOING ON

In the midst of the forest, Kai was listening to the three men talk to him about why they were on the land. The man in blue that was talking was named Jay. The one that answered some of his questions about the British homeland was the man in white named Zane. The one that made a lot of comments and laughed around a lot was the man in black named Cole. Kai was learning more about these strangers than he thought he would, although he wasn't sure they could be trusted yet. They gave him a lot of information about their homeland and cultures in Great Britain, also known as England. They even taught him about their queen, who was known as their leader, and told him all about the things they have learned as children. They were hoping that he would not ask this one question, though.

"Is your queen with you?" Kai asked.

Jay cleared his throat. "Unfortunately not. Our queen is still in England where she can continue to rule the rest of our people."

"Who is your leader that has stepped foot on our land?"

"Our one and only Governer Thomas Allyman. He came here with his daughter, but he plans to return to England right after our civilization here is built."

"Civilization? I want to talk to your governer."

"That won't be a very good idea. He's in a very bad mood right now."

"Why?"

"We had left his daughter alone at the ship. We're not sure if she was kidnapped, but she wasn't there when we finally returned. We were hoping if you may have seen her."

"What does she look like?"

"She has blonde hair, pigtails, wearing a yellow dress and you'll always see her carrying a book," Cole said.

"She's a little girl that's about ten years old," Zane said.

"She is ten years old, Zane."

"I'm sorry, but I haven't seen a little girl wearing a yellow dress and carrying a book in her hands," Kai said, "If I did, I would tell you."

"You would?" Jay said.

"Of course I would. I suppose I have gained trust in you. As long as you do not plan to hurt my people."

"We will do whatever we can to make sure our governer will not do so. Of course we can't right now, but we will whenever we can."

"I still have one question, though. Why won't you persuade your leader to leave our land?"

"As the governor of England, it's really difficult to change his mind. Once he sees gold, he'll do whatever he can to find more. Once he sees a civilization can be built, he'll build one. Once he sees that the land can be controlled by him, he'll do whatever it takes to claim it. This is something to have to understand. If you don't show yourself in front of our leader, he won't allow you to live on our land."

"This is not his land to take over. The land belongs to the people that dwell on it. It was founded by our ancestors from ancient times. It was given to us freely by the Great Sensei. Give your leader this message. Tell him to stop destroying our land and to leave it as soon as possible."

Kai got up to leave, he looked at the men behind him. He sighed as they looked at him. He wasn't sure if he could leave them to be confused. He hated the movements he made the next second later.

Kai sighed as he sat back down. "I suppose you wanna learn about the land and my people's cultures. Ask as many questions as you please."

"If you plan for us to leave one of these days, what's the point about us learning your ways of lives?" Jay asked.

"Well, if you don't want me to tell you in words, I'll just let someone else tell you." Kai climbed in a spare canoe by the stream. "Jump in and I'll lead you there."

The men weren't sure if it was a good idea to be lead by a person of the land, but seeing as they had nothing better to do than to find the governers daughter, they decided to follow the native. Once they climbed inside the canoe, Kai decided to row. He wasn't gonna trust these people yet until they trust the things that he did with his people. At that exact moment, he was taking the men to someone that has always helped him for mostly his entire life. He was hoping that she could help these men understand their ways of living.

* * *

After spending the day gathering berries and catching fish, Lloyd carried his baskets outside of the village, being careful not to get caught. Lloyd never had to do something like this, but it was the only way to help his new friend. Perhaps he could figure out a way to blend her in with the other villages, but he wasn't sure how it would work. Everybody would notice her and he wanted to make sure that Zelda was familiar with their cultures. It would take some time to teach her, but he needed to teach her fast before people became suspicious of what he was doing. He made his way to the cave to see that the young girl had made herself a fire. His eyes widened in surprise.

"How did you do that?" Lloyd asked as he entered the cave.

"How did I do what?" Zelda said.

You made a fire and nobody had to teach you. How did you do it?"

"Back in England, my father taught me that a fireplace was known as a stove. He even taught me how to use it. He said it would be useful one day. Looks like that day was today."

"What else do you know?"

"I don't know much about the wilderness. What do the ladies do around here?"

"I know they gather things from bushes and trees. In my village, everybody knows how to climb a tree. The ladies usually help take care of the children and the household, but they usually have some freedom."

"Back in England, the ladies have to do what they're told. They have to listen to their husbands, fathers and even their brothers. It's difficult living the life of an English girl. You never have any freedom."

"Well, in my village, the children always have all sorts of fun, but we still have to learn the ways of life. We do lots of things that you're not used to. If you want me to, I can teach you my village's ways and cultures. If you want, I can make you a part of my village."

"Really? You would let me live with you and your village for the rest of my life?"

"Of course. You seem to have nowhere else to go."

"Oh, thank you so much, Lloyd. You don't know how happy I am to hear that."

"I'm glad you happy. That makes me happy to see that you are happy. Wow, did I just repeat that?"

Zelda laughed. "Oh, Lloyd, you have such a great sense of humor."

"What's a sense of humor?"

"It means that your funny."

"Oh. I guess I have a lot to learn from you."

"I have a lot to learn from you as well."

"Hey, I have an idea. I have a family member who might be able to help you."

"You're going to tell someone about me?"

"I'll make sure that they keep you a secret. She's a family member of mine. Her name is Monna, but I like to call her Monica. She's my father's brother's daughter."

"That means she's your cousin."

"What's a cousin?"

"I'll tell you about it another day. When can I meet Monica?"

"It's starting to get late. The sun is setting. I'll bring her over here tomorrow with some more food. See you tomorrow."

"Good evening, Lloyd."

"What?"

"It means good night."

"Oh. Good night."

Lloyd started making his way back to the village. He turned around to wave goodbye to Zelda, who waved goodbye back. He smiled when she did. It made him realize that she cared a lot. He cared a lot about her. She cared a lot about him. They cared a lot about each other. Lloyd knew that he and Zelda would become very wonderful friends.

* * *

The trees swayed slowly in the wind, making the leaves rustle calmly. Inside the tree was Caleb, looking over at the strangers that took over the shoreline. His eyes were filled with anger. No one took over his land and gets away with it. He held his spear tightly in his hand, seeing one of the people making his way to chop down the tree that he was in. Caleb pointed the spear to make the right aim. Once he got it pointed in the right direction, he threw his spear at the man, making it land in his shoulder. The man groaned in pain and lowered himself to the ground. Caleb made his way down there, removing the spear out of the man's shoulder and running off. He ran back to the village, making his way towards the stream to clean off his spear. He was able to take down on of the men. His father told him not to do anything drastic, but of course, he didn't listen. He wanted these men to be gone and wounded so they could finally leave. Not only did he wanted to keep his village safe, but he didn't want his fiancee living a life of fear.

* * *

 **I TOOK YOUR REQUEST. THREE THINGS GOING ON AT THE SAME TIME. I WONDER HOW THIS IS GOING TO GO.**

 **SORRY IF I'M IN A RUSH. YOU MAY NOT SEE THAT I AM, BUT I AM. I HAVE A BIG ENGLISH TEST TOMORROW, SO WISH ME LUCK.**

 **I HOPE YOU GUYS ARE LOVING THIS STORY.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	9. Meeting a Talking Tree

CHAPTER 8

MEETING A TALKING TREE

Kai led these men to the tiny little island that held the tree of Gima Oak, of course they didn't know that because they thought there were no such things as talking trees. Kai told them all about her, how she was wise and had so many words full of wisdom. They thought this native was crazy to believe that a tree could talk. Once they got there, Kai started climbing up the tree. Cole and Zane remained in the canoe as Jay walked out of it and on to the dry land. He was wondering if this boy was crazy or not. There was only one way to find out. He climbed up and made his way to the platform that was placed on the tree, which had Kai sitting upon it. He looked up at what could've been a smooth surface and spoke to it.

"Gima Oak, let me speak to you," Kai said.

Before Jay could blink, a face placed itself upon the tree. The face looked like it could belong to a very old woman. Jay couldn't believe what he was seeing. The tree was alive and it could talk. He wanted Cole and Zane to see what was going on so he motioned for the both of them to climb up. Once they did, they both almost fell out of the tree to see that the tree literally had a face. This was confusing for all the men.

"I thought this native was crazy," Cole said, "Looks like I'm the crazy one."

"The tree is actually a living thing," Zane said, "I mean that literally."

"There's actually such thing as a talking tree?" Jay asked the native.

"In my land, there is," Kai said, "I'm not very sure about yours."

"Kai, you have brought these strangers in my presence," Gima Oak said, "I can't believe I'm seeing them with my own two eye holes. These men are trying to destroy the land. I thought you didn't trust them."

"To be honest with you, Gima Oak, I'm not very sure if I should I trust myself. I know these strangers are trying to take over our land, but there may be more to them than we know. I actually had a talk with them."

"You actually spoke to them. Well, if you can talk to them without any of them being a threat, then I'm sure they're not a threat to me. Why don't you men have a word with me?"

"Go on," Kai said to Jay, "Ask her something."

"What do you say to a tree?" Jay asked.

"Anything you want."

Jay brought himself up to Gima Oak. "Uh, hello there, um,... talking tree."

"My name is Gima Oak, young man," Gima Oak said, "Continue on."

"Well, hello there, Gima Oak. I suppose you have heard a lot about us."

"Yes, I have. I was wondering when you and your people were going to come and chop me down."

"Uh, my men and I had no intentions of chopping down a talking tree. In fact, this part of the forest is too far off to where we're building our civilization at."

"It was just a figure of speech. I assume you would be smart enough to know that, considering that your from a different land. Is there a question that you would like to ask me?"

"A question? I have a million questions."

"I have all day."

"Well, I don't, but I'll start off with the very important ones. I have a few. Why is an inanimate object like you even talking?"

"An inanimate object?"

"It's something that's not suppose to move. It's kind of like personification."

"Personification? You're using too many big words. Can you be more specific?"

"I'm being as specific as I possibly can. I thought I was the one asking the questions."

Kai tapped Jay on the shoulder. "You have to make it easier for Gima Oak to understand. She doesn't understand the same things that you do. She may be wise and full of wisdom, but she's still considered an elder."

Jay sighed and turned back to Gima Oak. "Here's my first question. How can a tree like you talk?"

"That's better," Gima Oak said, "Not a lot of trees around here can talk. Only some of them can. I know a few, including Gima Ivy, Gima Elm and Gima Maple, but they don't live around here. I speak to them in my mind."

"Okay, moving on. How many villages are on this land?"

"Why, young man, there are approximately one hundred and fifty villages with at least three hundred people or more dwelling in them. That's only on the ground lands. In the mountains, there are about fifty villages. The number of mountains on this land are thirty. The total for the mountains would be one thousand and five hundred villages. If I added one hundred and fifty to that number, it would be a total number of one thousand six hundred and fifty villages dwelling on this land. Would you like me to give you the total number of people living on the land?"

"No, that's okay. I think I can do the math on my own. I think I have too much in my head to memorize."

"I have a question I would like to ask," Cole said.

"Oh, here we go again," Zane said, placing his fingers on his temples.

"As a talking tree, I'm sure you have all sorts of powers. Can you predict the future?"

"Why, I can do more than predict the future, young man," Gima Oak said, "I can interpret dreams, read minds and predict the present."

"Then you must know where our governer`s daughter is."

"Excuse me?"

"Ignore my friend, Miss Gima Oak," Zane said, "He does not know what he's talking about."

"I know exactly what I'm talking about," Cole said, "Our governed, Thomas Allyman, is seeking for help to find his daughter. We're not very sure if she was kidnapped or not, but I'm hoping you might be able to help us in our searches for her."

"Is she part of the group that came from your ship?"

"Yes, she is."

"I'm sorry, but I can only help people that belong to this land. You're on your own to find whoever your leader's daughter is."

"That's kind of the reason I wanted to come and see you. I was hoping you could help us with that situation."

"I won't be of any help to you. I only help the people that are natives to this land." Gima Oak hesitated and gasped. "I do see something, though. It happened not too long ago. It happened to one of your people."

"One of our people?" Zane asked, "What do you mean?"

"I can see the past," Gima Oak said, "A native has thrown a spear into one of your people's shoulders. Luckily, he will live, but you must return right away before something else happens."

"Looks like the governer won't be too happy with us," Jay said, "Come on. We need to head back to the shoreline."

The men climbed down from the tree of Gima Oak, running through the stream that rose up to their waist. Kai looked at Gima Oak once the men were out of sight. "Is what you told them was the truth, Gima Oak?"

"It certainly was, Kai," Gima Oak said, "A war may start soon. You never know. You will become a leader one day, Kai. It's time you start learning now. This will be a good teaching lesson for you. Oh, if you happen to see those men again, make sure to give them a ride so they won't have to swim like guppies all the way back home."

"I will. Thank you, Gima Oak."

"Good luck, Kai."

Kai climbed down from Gima Oak and ran back into the canoe, rowing his way back to the village. Something was really going to happen. It was all up to Kai to stop whatever it was. When he returned home, he saw Jennia standing over by the stream, waving towards her brother. Kai ran up to her.

"Kai, thank goodness your back," Jennia said.

"What's going on?" Kai asked.

"Father saw one of the strangers. He's ordering everyone back inside the village. Where have you been?"

"I went to see Gima Oak. She told me that one of the people of our land threw a spear at a stranger. I fear a war may be placed between the both of us."

"I will make sure that does not happen, Kai," Kyry said, walking up to his children.

"Father," Kai said, "Is everything okay?"

"It is for now. I want the both of you to head out to the bonfire. We need to have a village meeting."

Kai knew this was not a good start. It was time to start getting prepared. How was a village meeting suppose to help them in the situation they were in? After having a long conversation with the three men that he met not too long ago, he wasn't sure that they were a threat. In fact, they seemed to be some of the most generous strangers he's ever met. He understands that they didn't want to start a war. They wanted to find peace and live in a calm environment. That environment was Nin. Having no choice but to listen to his father, Kai made his way to the bonfire. Who would listen to him? What Kai had to say was not important to anyone else.

* * *

 **WHAT'S UP EVERYONE.**

 **IF YOUR WONDERING HOW I'M DOING, I'M DOING GREAT. JUST TIRED IS ALL, BUT I WAS SO PUMPED UP TO WRITE THIS CHAPTER.**

 **I WOULD LIKE TO THANK SOME PEOPLE THAT HAVE READ, REVIEWED, FAVORITED, LIKED AND ALL THAT WITH MY STORY. I WOULD LIKE TO THANK Kai`s Girlfriend, HiroKaiMarc, SwimmerNinja13, Kai, Ninjagorulz, Kairocksrainbow, iluvninjagothenextstepgirl, bayboo20, StoryWriter2003, AND ALL THE GUEST AND OTHER MEMBERS OF FAN FICTION THAT HAVE READ THIS STORY. YOU GUYS ROCK!**

 **I HOPE YOU GUYS LOVE THIS CHAPTER.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	10. Two People Finally Meet

CHAPTER 9

TWO PEOPLE FINALLY MEET

The natives of Jamma Village were all crowded around the bonfire. The strangers were starting to become more and more suspicious about the land. Now they knew that the land was already occupied. Kyry knew that he had to do something and let the villagers know what was going on. When Kai made his way there, his sister Nya had explained to him that Caleb went to the shoreline and he became the native who threw his spear at the native. Kai knew why he did it. He couldn't stand the strangers in the land and decided he was going to do whatever he could to get rid of them all. Kyry made his way towards the center of the crowd. Once he did, the villagers started to questioned him. He placed his staff up in the air.

"My village, there is no reason to be alarmed," Kyry said, "I promise that this entire situation will be taken care of."

"What are you going to do?" Caleb asked, "My chief, I'm sorry for interrupting you, but I seem to be the only one doing something about this whole mess."

"I understand why you are doing this, Caleb, but your actions are speaking more than your words. It is none of our faults of how these strangers found our village. It seems that they are exploring the land."

"My chief, we need to do something about this now. If we don't, someone in our village is bound to get hurt."

"Caleb, we are doing everything that we possibly can. The Great Sensei is doing all that he can. We just need to remain calm."

"Then tell the villagers that we will destroy these strangers one by one."

"No, violence isn't the answer," Kai said, "We can't just take them all down."

"You're right, my son," Kyry said, "That's one thing we can't do."

"Why shouldn't we take them all down?" Caleb asked.

"They're not a threat to us," Kai said.

"How do you know?"

"I went to talk to Gima Oak about it. She told me that they weren't. All they want is to find a place that's filled with peace. Our land is filled with peace. Why can't we share the land?"

"Our ancestors step foot on this land first. All of it belongs to us. Besides, if I know Gima Oak, I know good and well that she wouldn't tell you any of that. It seems to me that you had a little chat with those strangers. Am I correct?"

"Why would I go anywhere near those strangers? We were told to stay away from them."

"Kai is right," Kyry said, "Gima Oak is a very wise spirit tree. If she told him that, then it has to be true."

"My chief, I understand that you don't want any of us going near the strangers, but somebody needs to take control in case they come around the village," Caleb said, "We may never know if these strange visitors will become violent."

"I suppose that is not a bad idea. I will place you under full control. If these strangers try to do something drastic, do whatever you can. Use your spear if you must."

"Thank you, my chief."

As Caleb walked away, Kai walked up to his father, who was clearing away the crowd. "Father, I don't understand. Why would you let Caleb go and do something so... dangerous?"

"He is willing to do whatever it takes to make sure the village is protected," Kyry said, "He has a strong faith in courage. He shows it in and out. I'm sure he will do a great job."

"This is Nya`s soon to be husband we're talking about. I'm sure you'll do whatever you can to protect Caleb."

"That's what a chief does. I must do whatever it takes to protect my people."

"I know, Father. I'll do whatever I can to help."

"Thank you, Kai. You are a wonderful son."

Kai walked away from the bonfire and saw Caleb walking into the woods. He ran towards him before the young man made his way into the vegetation of trees.

"Caleb, wait," Kai said, running up to his friend, "I just thought I would give you a few words of wisdom before you head out there. Do your best."

"I will," Caleb said, "You know me well, Kai. In fact, you know me too well."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean that in a good way, Kai. I better get going."

Caleb walked away into the forest. Kai walked back inside the village. Everything that had just happened was swirling around inside his thoughts. A lot had happened throughout the day. For one thing, he had a long conversation with the strangers that have entered his land. It was almost about to be let out around the entire village, but luckily nobody believed Caleb and only trust the words that Gima Oak had told Kai. Seeing as it had been a long day, Kai decided to return back to his hut, deciding that he needed some sleep. Tomorrow would be a new day, but what would become of it?

* * *

Jay, Cole and Zane finally returned back to the ship after walking through an endless stream and walking through jungles worth of vegetation. It would've been easier to travel in a canoe, but unfortunately they were in too much of a rush to even think about it. The moment they returned, they heard the governer mumbling to himself and walking around in the sand. The disappearance of his daughter was beginning to stress him out. He was hoping that Zelda would be found soon. Once she returned to him, Thomas would make sure that when the second ship arrived, she would be placed aboard and taken back to England where it was safe. When he heard about the natives, he started to become scared. Once everyone had finally returned, he had called an emergency meeting.

"Was anybody able to figure out where my daughter is?" Governer Allyman asked.

"No sign of her, governer," Jay said.

"Oh, why must this land be so cruel to me? I only leave for a couple of hours and my daughter goes missing that quick. I knew I shouldn't of let her stay here by herself. There will be some changes around here. I want each and every single one of you to work from sunrise to sundown. I will sent some of you out each day to search for my daughter. None of you will rest until she is found. If any of you see one native walking around the shoreline, don't hesitate to get rid of them. Bury them under the sand once you're done with them. Throw them in the ocean if you must. I don't care what you do with them. I don't want one single native staring at me through my eyes. If I do, each and every one of you will be severely punished. This meeting is over. Good day."

Everyone went back to their work. Some began to chop down trees and search for gold. Others decided to rest as they knew hard labor was coming close to them. This included Jay, along with Cole said Zane. Cole snatched his pocket knife out of his satchel and stabbed it through a tree.

"You'll work from sunrise to sundown," Cole mocked, "Nobody will rest until my daughter is found. I knew this would happen. Hard, physical labor is on its way. I knew it was a bad idea to come here in the first place. I'd be more comfortable being in the Americas right now."

"Well, as they always say, be careful what you wish for," Jay said.

"I didn't wish to come here. As soon as that ship arrives, I'm returning back to England and spending some quality time with my wife."

Cole started walking around, complaining about the land and everything about it. Jay just sat against a tree, his eyes closed and daydreaming about a home of his own in the land he sat upon. If that day ever came.

* * *

Lloyd had to make his way to where Zelda was, taking his cousin Monica with him. It was time to take drastic measures. His village was starting to become suspicious of the natives and it was time to do something about it. He needed Monica's help if he were ever going to get Zelda ready to become a native of the land. Little Monica was worried that her cousin was going crazy. The young blonde haired girl with her yellow kimono stared at Lloyd as they saw that where they were headed was outside the village.

"Lloyd, have you gone mad?" Monica asked, "The chief told us not to come outside the village. It's too dangerous."

"What I have to show you is really important, Monica," Lloyd said, "Come on."

"What if we get caught? What if those strangers find us? I don't wanna end up in the hands of those bad people."

"There's no such things as what if. I'll make sure those people don't get you. Besides, what I have to show you is more important than anything else. Let's go."

"I'm tired of you hiding secrets from me, Lloyd. What is it that you have to show me?"

"Who's there?" a voice asked. Little Zelda had walked out of the small cave, her dress a little dirty. When she saw Monica, she gasped and turned to Lloyd. "Lloyd, what have you done?"

"Who are you?" Monica asked.

"I cannot say without Lloyd's permission."

"Lloyd, what's going on here?" Monica was deeply concerned, seeing that Zelda was not someone that she saw in everyday life.

"Monica, I need you to keep a secret for me, and I need you to promise me that you won't tell anybody else," Lloyd said.

"Who is that girl, Lloyd?" Monica asked.

"Her name is Zelda and she came her on our land with the strangers."

Monica fell to the ground. She didn't faint, but she started shaking. She always did that when she was horrified. Lloyd could see that this would end badly.

* * *

 **ANOTHER CHAPTER IS HERE. HOORAY.**

 **I'M NOT AS EXCITED AS I USUALLY AM. I'VE GOT SO MUCH GOING ON. TOO MANY TEST AND TOO MUCH HOMEWORK. I AM SO EXCITED THAT I ONLY HAVE THIS SEMESTER TO SUFFER. NEXT SEMESTER, I'LL BE OKAY.**

 **LIKE THIS STORY. I'M SURE YOU DO.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	11. Before the Battle

CHAPTER 10

BEFORE THE BATTLE

Monica wasn't sure if she could believe that her cousin, just three months older than her, actually made a friend that came with the strangers. Everything was swirling around in her head. If Lloyd was trying to keep Zelda a secret, why tell everybody about her? Perhaps Monica was the only one that knew. At least, that's what she hoped. Monica walked up to little Zelda, eyeing her as much as possible. Zelda was not like anyone else her age. She was wearing a very pretty yellow dress. Although it was covered in dust and dirt, it was still very beautiful and elegant. Monica stared into Zelda`s little blue eyes. Should she trust her? She looked over at her cousin. There should be a reason why Lloyd trust her so much. Seeing that her thoughts were too crammed, she decided to sit down on the ground, along with Zelda.

"Why did you bring me here, Lloyd?" Monica asked, "What do you want me to do with her?"

"She ran away from her father because he was more concerned about the land than he was of her," Lloyd explained, "I had pity for her so I brought her here to stay in this cave until I could figure something out."

"What were you planning to do?"

"I'm wanting to teach her the ways of how we live on the land. I want her to be one of us."

"One of us? Lloyd, she'll never be able to fit in. She's not an outcast from another village. How are we gonna blend her in?"

"That's where you come in. I need you to teach her the ways of how a lady lives in the village. Your mother has taught you about it all, hasn't she?"

"Well, yeah, but how am I gonna teach a stranger the ways of a lady?"

"You don't have to teach her everything. Just tell her as much as you can."

"I don't think this is a good idea, Lloyd. Maybe it's best if we head back to the village."

"I'm not leaving Zelda all alone out here. She needs help. Besides, she doesn't seem to be like all the other strangers."

"Why should we teach her our ways?"

"She wants to be like one of us. Come on, Monica. Do this for me."

Monica sighed and sat down on the ground across from Zelda. "Okay. What is it that you wanna know about us?"

"How does a lady in your village live?" Zelda asked.

"Well, we mostly have our ways of living. We are kind of like the men, only we gather berries and nuts. While the father is gone, the mother is the head of the household. The mother takes care of the children and helps make the clothes that the father brings home. We make baskets out of tree limbs and branches. Our vases are made out of mud and clay. Like most people on the land, most of us know how to climb a tree. Little girls are taught how to make their own dolls and row a canoe. As we get older, we get to choose who we want to marry. If the man loves the girl a lot, he'll ask for her hand in marriage. There's a catch, though. The girl gets to approve of whether or not she wants to marry that man. That's pretty much the life of a lady. We like to be free and have fun, but we still have a lot of responsibilities."

"This land is different from mine. The father is always the man of the house, whether he is home or not. The mother is in charge of taking care of the children, cooking, cleaning, making clothes and a lot of other things. A lady is not allowed to get a job. She must do as she is told by her husband. Men always think that they do all the main work, but what about the ladies? We have to do a lot of things, too, and we never have time for ourselves. I wonder why men in my land do not understand the ladies. Our queen never got married and there are reasons for that. From everything that I've seen in England, I never want to go back there again. I want to join your village."

"I'm gonna make sure of that, Zelda," Lloyd said, "Monica and I will be back. We have a plan."

"We do?" Monica asked.

"We sure do. Come on."

Monica waved goodbye to Zelda and caught up with her cousin. "Lloyd, I'm not very sure what you were talking about back there. What's the plan that you so quickly brought up?"

"I have a plan that will help Zelda fit in with the other villagers," Lloyd said.

"What is it?"

"We're gonna head back to the village and find one of you spare kimonos and let Zelda wear it. We'll tell everyone that she came from another village as an outcast. We let anyone come in because we're peaceful."

"Why do we have to let her use one of my kimonos?"

"Because no other girl in the village knows about Zelda but you. That's why."

"What are we gonna do about her dress? The villagers are gonna get suspicious if they see it."

"Leave that part of the plan to me. I'll figure something out. In the meantime, let's head back to the village and start the plan."

As Lloyd and Monica ran back into the village, they didn't see that Nya was walking by and knocked her over. Nya didn't seem to care. She just brushed the dust off her red kimono and made her way towards the woods. Her sister Jennia, who was taking a basket full of berries back to the village, looked to see Nya heading into the woods and ran up to her.

"Nya, wait!" Jennia shouted, "Don't go into the forest!"

"Why not?" Nya asked.

"Those strangers could be lurking around the land. Who knows where they could be at this point in time?"

"Jennia, I'm older enough to look after myself now. Besides, I'm been given an honor to be married soon to a wonderful man. I can take care of myself. I'm not a child anymore."

"I know, Nya, but we don't know what these strangers are capable of. Besides, father told us to stay in the village. He'll be angry with you if he's being disobeyed."

"I won't wander off too far. I'll only be a few minutes away."

"You'll regret doing this, Nya."

"I don't want to be away from the forest for too long. It's part of the reason why I'm proud to be a native of this land. I'll only be gone for half an hour. That's a promise I can keep."

"I hope so."

Nya turned away and entered the forest. She let herself be surrounded by the sights and sounds of the trees swaying calmly in the breeze. Nya decided to go a little further after five minutes of walking. There wouldn't be any problems of why she couldn't do so. Once she found a free spot of land, Nya sat down and let herself be taken away by the cool, gentle air that surrounded the forest. She never wanted to leave. Who cares if strangers were lurking around? If they found her, let them see that she is only enjoying herself. This was a place that she could spend forever at.

The trees started rustling around Nya, making the native girl jump. She stood up on her feet and made her way to where the sound was. The trees were starting to make the weirdest noise she ever heard. She stopped as she saw a bush moving in front of her. Backing away, Nya looked to see that a figure was emerging from inside the green vegetation. She saw a stranger that looked as though he had a muscular body and carried some sort of weapon that she was unfamiliar with. Whatever it was, she didn't want to stick around and find out what it could do.

"Who are you?" Nya asked.

"Just a newcomer of the land, savage," he said.

"What do you want from me?"

"I was ordered by my governor to take any native down, no matter if they have done anything or not."

"Please spare me. I've done nothing wrong."

"Sorry, native, but I have a job to do."

Just when the man was about to take away Nya`s life, a spear stabbed right through him. It was placed into his chest. It was removed out of him and he landed on the ground, dropping the weapon out of his hand. Behind the stranger was someone that Nya was surprised to see but glad that he was there to help.

"Caleb!" Nya cried, wrapping her arms around her fiancee.

"Nya," Caleb said, returning the hug, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I'm just a bit shaken up."

"What are you doing out here? I thought your father told everyone to stay in the village."

"He did, but I didn't listen. I can't remove myself away from the forest, Caleb. It's part of our land. I wish we could take it back."

"I'll make sure that we do. I promise. Come on. Let's get you back to the village."

Nya looked back at the now deceased man. "Wait, let's take that weapon."

"Are you sure we should do that?"

"If we want to see what these strangers use, I suppose we don't have a choice."

"Okay then. Let's go."

Nya held Caleb`s hand all the way back to the village. She was worried another stranger would come after her and do the same thing the previous man tried to do. Nya was furious with the land stealers. They were taking away everything that she loved. It was time to fight back. She wanted the land back.

* * *

 **THIS STORY IS STARTING TO GET GOOD. I LIKE WHAT I'M WRITING.**

 **SORRY I WAS IN A SOUR MOOD YESTERDAY. THERE WAS SO MUCH TO DO IN SCHOOL AND ALL. LUCKILY, WRITING AND READING FANFICTION TAKES AWAY ALL THE STRESS. THIS IS A WONDERFUL THING TO DO. I WANT TO THANK ALL MY REVIEWERS. YOU GUYS ARE SO AWESOME.**

 **I HOPE YOU GUYS ARE LOVING THIS STORY.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	12. The Day Before

CHAPTER 11

THE DAY BEFORE

When the night ended, Lloyd and Monica ran back to where Zelda was still at. Monica had went inside to help Zelda put on her kimono. Once they threw Zelda`s dress out of the cave, Lloyd went right to work. He took some red paint and a sharp twig and started destroying the dress. He used the twigs to make holes and scratch marks and tears and used the red paint to make it look like blood. He placed the dress in the grass and ran back to the cave. Zelda was already out in one of Monica's yellow kimono dresses. The little British girl looked just like a native of the land.

"There you are, Lloyd," Monica said, "What did you do with the dress?"

"That's for me to know and for you to never find out," Lloyd said.

"What do we do at this point?"

"We go back to the village and tell everyone that Zelda is an outcast from a different village. Since we're a village full of peace, I'm hoping the leader will let her stay with us."

"Will I be able to stay with you forever?" Zelda asked.

"I can't promise you that, but I'm sure our leader wouldn't mind letting a newcomer stay with us," Lloyd said.

"Let's start heading back to the village before one of those strangers find us," Monica said.

The three young children ran back to the village. When Zelda placed herself on the ground of a village land, people started looking at her strangely. She was a newcomer of the land, but they didn't look at her as if she was a stranger. They looked at her with an expression that she was one of them. She was apart of the land. They thought of her from a different village, but she was one of them. It placed a smile on her face to think so. She ran up to Lloyd and Monica, who were already talking to the leader of the village.

"They outcasted her from her own village and she's only a little girl," Lloyd said.

"How old is she?" the leader asked.

"About our age," Monica said.

"She doesn't have anywhere else to go, my chief," Lloyd said, "Can she live with us in our village?"

"I must meet this little one first," the leader said. Once the chief said he wanted to see Zelda, the young girl walked up to him, her blue eyes doing their best to show that she was in need of help and a home. When he saw this, the chief smiled at the little girl. "Why, hello there, little one. I am Kyry, chief of Jamma Village. What is your name?"

"I am Zelda," Zelda said.

"Welcome to our village, Zelda. I hope you are able to make this place feel like home to you."

"I hope so as well."

"Come with me. I will take you to stay with Elvavi. She takes care of all the children who no longer has a place to live. I'm sure she can make room for you."

The chief led Zelda to the orphan hut, giving Lloyd and Monica a quick smile as she walked away. Lloyd blushed a little bit when she did. Monica started giggling when she saw Lloyd's face go red. "Your in love with her."

"What?" Lloyd asked, looking at his cousin.

"You've got a big crush on Zelda."

"A crush on Zelda? Gross! No way! I don't like girls. I'm only a kid."

"Admit it, Lloyd. You have a big crush on her."

"No, I don't."

"Yes, you do."

"No, I don't!"

Monica and Lloyd had no idea that they were leading themselves into the forest. They never heard the sound of leaves rustling on the trees. They didn't hear footsteps making their way through the grass that sat upon the land. Seeing that they had entered the forest, Lloyd sat down along with Monica sitting next to him right around a large dogwood tree.

"Do you realize that we're in the middle of the forest, Lloyd?" Monica asked.

"I do," Lloyd said.

"Why did we come all the way out here?"

"I guess our feet just decided to lead us through a path that they wanted to go into. I remember a saying that my father once told me. Sometimes your feet can lead you into a path of wonders, but it can usually be dangerous."

"My father told me that same thing, but is it safe to be out here?"

"Relax, Monica. As long as we're together, nothing can happen to us."

Just when Lloyd had said those exact words, someone came out from behind the dogwood tree and snatched him up off the ground. Another person did the same with Monica. They were both held in the arms of two muscular men who looked as if they did not want to be messed around with. Monica whimpered in fear. Lloyd gulped. They were in the grasp of strangers.

"Well, well, well," the man with Lloyd said, "What do we have here? Two little natives all alone in the forest."

"We're not all alone," Lloyd said, "We have each other."

"It looks as though you failed on that part," the man with Monica said.

"What do you want with us?" Monica asked, "Please let us go."

"I'm afraid I can't do that, little girl."

"Why not?"

"We were ordered by our governer to cone out here and find us some natives," the man with Lloyd said, "He wants to have a good look at you. Looks like we got our catch for the day. Come on. Let's go."

The men took Monica and Lloyd away as they screamed for help. No matter how loud their voices were, nobody could hear them. The men soon covered their mouths with cloth rags to make sure no one could hear them being taken. Luckily, Kai was there to see the whole thing. He gasped at the sight that he saw. He made his way back to the village, seeing the entire place packed around the bonfire. Kai ran up to see what was going on. His father was standing in the midst of everyone with Nya and Caleb by his side.

"My people, the news that I am about to share is extremely important and I want all of you to hear it," Kyry said, "These strangers are a bigger threat to us than I thought. Earlier yesterday, my daughter went into the woods where a stranger cornered her, carrying a very unfamiliar weapon. I could've lost her if it wasn't for Caleb. He stopped the stranger from taking away my daughter's life." Kyry took the weapon out of Caleb`s hand and showed it to everyone. "This is the weapon that he threatened to use. The strangers are more stronger than I thought. From this moment forward, no one is to enter the forest. We are all to stay in the village until further notice."

"Father, I need to talk to you," Kai said, placing himself in the midst of everyone, "I saw strangers."

Everyone gasped as Kyry became worried. "Where are they, son? Lead us to them."

"I wish I could, but I can't. They've done something terrible. They took Lloyd and Monica."

"My nephew and daughter are in the hands of those strangers?" Wu asked, his eyes widening in fear.

"My son and niece," Garmadon said, starting to panic, "Where did they take them to?"

"Back to the shoreline," Kai said.

"I suppose we have no other choice," Kyry said, "It's time to take matters into our own hands."

"Father, what are you doing?"

"I'm going to go and take back our land. It's time to destroy these strangers once and for all." The warriors started to cheer.

"No, you can't. Father, we shouldn't solve conflicts like this. A battle will only make things worse."

"We don't have any other choice," Caleb said, "They've taken too much away from us. They tried to harm your sister."

"He's right, Kai," Kyry said, "Desperate times call for desperate measures. We don't have any other choice."

"The strangers may seem cold hearted, but their really not as bad as you think," Kai said, "I should know. I actually talked to some of them."

Citizens gasped. Even Kyry flinched at his son's words. "Kai, are you telling the truth?"

"Yes, I am. It's all true."

"Why would you disobey me like this? After all the promises you made about helping us stop these strangers."

"I wasn't very sure who to trust. I had no clue if I should trust you or myself."

"I'm very disappointed in you, Kai. In all my years, I never thought you words would literally become your actions." Kyry stood in front of the crowd. "My warriors and I will go out to the shoreline and stop these strangers once and for all. That's a promise I can keep."

Kai held his head down in shame. He saw the villagers give him dirty looks and stern stares. His sisters held their heads in shame and walked back to the hut. Kitty came up to Kai and placed a hand on his shoulder. He looked at his brown eyed friend and smiled, seeing that she wasn't upset or mad. She knew that what he did was the most courageous thing she had heard him do. Another look came into Kai`s eyes. Kitty knew what it meant. Seeing that it was a good idea, they made their way to the canoe. There was only one person that could help them now.

* * *

 **THIS STORY IS GETTING BETTER BY THE MINUTE.**

 **GOOD TO TALK TO YOU ALL AGAIN. IT'S RAINING RIGHT NOW WHERE I LIVE. I'M NOT SURE IF IT'LL EFFECT HIGH SCHOOL FOOTBALL TONIGHT. I'M HOPING MY SCHOOL'S TEAM WINS. I DON'T GO TO FOOTBALL GAMES. I JUST HEAR IF THEY WIN OR LOSE. THE WEEK IS FINALLY OVER. IT'S BEEN REALLY STRESSFUL, BUT I MANAGED. I NEVER WANNA HAVE ANOTHER WEEK LIKE THAT EVER AGAIN.**

 **LOVE THIS STORY SO FAR?**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	13. An Hour Before

CHAPTER 12

AN HOUR BEFORE

Kai and Kitty made their way into the forest, graceful that none of the strangers found out Where they were going. When they stopped the canoe, they were on the tiny land of Gima Oak. If anybody could give them some words of wisdom, it was her. She knew what was going on. Could the strangers actually have a change of heart for the natives of the land? Do they want to hurt Kai`s people? Is somebody making them do what they're planning to do? Whatever the case, Kai needed help. He climbed up the tree and helped Kitty make their way up to the small platform. The two natives looked up at the smooth surface of Gima Oak.

"Gima Oak, we need your help," Kai said.

The face of Gima Oak made its way on the smooth surface. "I'm here, darling. What can I do for you?"

"My father is planning to start a war with the strangers."

"A war? Oh, this has become more serious than I thought. When does he plan to start it?"

"As far as I know, he said it would be tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? That's too soon. Your father doesn't know what he's up against. You have to stop him."

"I know, Gima Oak. I tried, but he wouldn't listen to me. It seems that nobody is listening to a word I'm saying."

"That's not true. There's one person that does listen."

"If it's you, then I already know. That doesn't make me feel much better. You listen to everyone, no matter what."

"I didn't mean myself, darling. I meant the person sitting right next to you."

Kai looked at Kitty, who's face started to blush. Kai did the same thing, but his face was redder than hers. Gima Oak gave him a sweet look. Kai looked back at Kitty and saw the real expression on her face. Of course. Kitty was the only person that understood Kai. Even when the village was going through a tough time and it was mostly his fault, Kitty was the only person that was there for him, no matter what. Gima Oak moved her branches behind the two natives, bringing them close together. Their faces were as red as apples. They didn't know what Gima Oak was trying to do, but it was something they knew that now was not the right time. They both looked at Gima Oak.

"Oh, well, I tried," Gima Oak said, "It seems that you two are more concerned about the war than each other. Listen, your father only goes into battle when he wants to get back what belongs to him. What could that be?"

"I know he wants to help Garmadon and Wu get their children back," Kai said.

"Children have been kidnapped by the strangers? Oh, that's one good reason to go to war. There's something else, though."

"We want our land back," Kitty said, "That's the main reason."

"That's the best reason," Gima Oak said, "That's the main reason your father wants to battle the strangers. He wants the land back."

"I don't know what to do anymore," Kai said, "I thought these strangers could be trusted, but now I'm not so sure who to trust anymore. I don't even know if I could trust myself."

"These people are not as bad as you think, Kai. You may not know this, but these people are trained to do as they are told. They have a leader that orders them around and makes sure that they do what they're suppose to do. The men that you brought to me that day were the most kindest men that I ever saw."

"Cole, Jay and Zane were the best strangers that ever set foot on the land. If you ask me, they should be the leaders. Whoever their leader is, he should be banished from the land."

"Wait a minute, Kai. The winds are trying to tell me something." Gima Oak closed her eyes as the winds blew right past her leaves, along with blowing Kitty's hair through the hair. Kai blushed again. He just had the urge to tell Kitty something, but the words wouldn't leave his mouth. Before he could say anything, Gima Oak gasped. "You two must return to your village immediately. Something terrible has happened. News has been given. Return to your village now."

"What's going on?" Kitty asked.

"There's no time to explain, child," Gima Oak said, "Go! Now!"

"Come on, Kitty," Kai said, "There's no time to waste."

Kai and Kitty ran back to the canoe and started rowing back to the village. Whatever was going on in the village, they knew it had to be something bad. What if something happened to the children? What if the strangers led a surprise attack on the village? Whatever was going on, it would not be good.

* * *

Men were sitting around the ship as they waited for the governer to return. He had left a couple of hours ago as he was in need of finding his daughter. The second ship was coming in tomorrow and he wanted to make sure that Zelda was aboard it. He took some men with him as he told the rest of them to continue working. Jay, Cole and Zane decided to stay behind. They didn't want to be part of any conflicts with the natives. For some reason, their hearts were set on wanting to trust them. Zane just wanted to make peace. Jay was still thinking about it. Cole didn't have a care in the world. He decided to continue working and was able to chop a lot of wood. Not only did it cure his anger but it relieved some stress that he somehow gained. Seeing that he needed a break, Cole dropped his axe and sat against a tree, sighing as he started to relax.

"I know I've said this a thousand times but I'm really missing my wife," Cole said.

"As am I," Zane said.

"I know you guys are starting to miss your girls, but here's something I can promise you," Jay said, "As soon as our new civilization is built here, you guys can send out messages to them and tell those two to sail themselves out here. I can guarantee that they'll be in your arms the moment they step foot on the land."

"I don't know about you guys, but I think it's best that you guys can finish building this place up," Cole said, "Once that second ship arrives, I'm returning home to Carol. Don't hesitate to send a message once civilization here is built."

"Is that the kind of husband your wife would want you to be? A coward?"

"If I'm to be a coward, then I'm proud to be it."

"What Jay is trying to say is that you wife would not expect you to run away and give up," Zane said, "She would want you to keep going. Haven't you ever wanted to build your own home with your own two hands?"

"I would if we had a better governer," Cole said.

"There's a way that we can do that," Jay said, "There's something that I haven't told anyone yet, but I figured that you guys should be the first to know."

"This better be good news."

"Right before the cabin boy left a week ago to deliver the message for a second ship to arrive, I had given him a personal message. I told him to have the queen aboard the second ship. I wanted her to see the things that the governer is really doing so she could see that there was a fishy smell polluting the air. Once she sees what's going on, Governer Allyman will no longer be in charge."

"How we're you able to do that without the governer catching you?" Zane asked.

"I have my ways," Jay said.

"If anybody is to be a leader around here, it should be you," Cole said, "Your a lot more reliable around here than I thought."

"Well, when you put it that way, it brings peace to my heart."

"Let's bring up another subject," Zane said, "What about the natives?"

"What about them?" Cole asked.

"They have begun to grow suspicious of us lately. Are you not worried that they may start a war?"

"Relax, Zane, there's nothing to worry about," Jay said, "We were able to gain trust of one native. How hard can it be to bring trust and peace to an entire village full of them?"

A riot of men piled out of the woods, scarlet red liquid splattered on their clothes as they ran around to grab weaponry and ammo. Governer Allyman made his way into the crowd. "Grab your muskets. Fill up your guns. Find your swords. Take the hostages. It's time to declare war on those natives."

"Governer Allyman, what's going on?" Jay asked, running up to the governer.

"You will not believe what those savages have done."

"What did they do?"

The governer held out a little yellow British styled dress which could only belong to one person. "My daughter's dress was on the ground, torn up and covered in blood. I know the savages had to be behind this. They took my one and only child away from me. If they are going to take away my daughter's life, then I'm going to take away theirs." He removed his sword from his side and called out to the group of men. "Bring the hostages. Make your way to the battlefield!"

The men cheered as the followed the governer. Two of the men behind the group had the little native children grasp tightly in their hands. Jay tried to go after the men so he could free the children, but Cole stopped him. "Jay, stop. There's no reason to be involved in this."

Jay sighed and shut his eyes tight. He couldn't help it. As far as he was concerned, the natives should be the one's to have most of their land and have everyone else leave them alone. After a moment of thinking, Jay lost it. He grabbed a sword and made his way into the woods. Cole tried running after him, but Zane grabbed him, making Cole fall. It was too late as Jay disappeared into the forest. There was a battle that he had to stop from happening.

* * *

 **OH, MY GOSH. THIS STORY JUST KEEPS GETTING BETTER AND BETTER.**

 **SORRY I DIDN'T POST THIS MORNING. MY PARENTS HAD SET UP A YARD SALE THIS WEEKEND. LUCKILY IT'S OVER. I GAVE THEM SONE OF MY OLD CHILDHOOD BOOKS BECAUSE I DIDN'T HAVE ANYMORE ROOM FOR THEM. PLUS, I'M TOO OLD TO READ THEM. WE MADE A PRETTY GOOD AMOUNT WITH THE SALE. WE SOLD A MAJORITY OF THINGS. AWESOME. NOW MY ROOM WON'T BE SO CRAMPED. OH, I HAVE A VOCAB TEST AND CHAPTER TWO TEST FOR ENGLISH CLASS ON MONDAY AND TUESDAY. NOT A LOT TO STUDY, BUT ITS VERY IMPORTANT. WISH ME LUCK.**

 **I HOPE YOUR ENJOYING THE STORY.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	14. Rise of the Hatred

CHAPTER 13

RISE OF THE HATRED

When Kai and Kitty returned, they were horrified at the sights they saw. It was total chaos in the village. People were lying on the ground, injured or not breathing at all. Loved ones were crouched around them, shedding tears and comforting them. Blood was covered on the ground and splattered on other people. When Kitty saw her parents, she jumped out of the canoe and landed into both their arms. Kai removed himself from the canoe and started walking around the village. He saw mostly everyone he new still standing. Some were hiding in their huts. Misako ran up to Kai, stopping him from going any further.

"Misako, what are you doing?" Kai asked.

"Don't go any further, Kai," Misako said, "I don't want you to have to witness what others have seen."

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh, Kai, this is all my fault. I'm the reason for all of this. I'm the reason for your two dreams in the same night. I gave them to you. I wanted you to see the people I never wanted to see again. I'm not a native from this world, Kai. I came from England after I was force to marry a man that I didn't love. A storm hit and I shipwrecked near this island. I was found by Garmadon and seeing that I wasn't going to fit in with his village, he hid me until an idea could come to mind. Once it did, he gave me a kimono to wear and I lived here in peace for the rest of my life. Unfortunately, that peace won't last long."

"You're not a real native? Your known as a stranger?"

"Yes, but Garmadon thinks of me as a person. Nobody in the village knows that I'm from a different world. I've learned to understand your ways and cultures. I enjoy living here in the land of Nin."

"I hate to cut this conversation short, Misako, but I need to see my father."

"I would rather you not. I was told that you could not see him."

"Who said I couldn't see my father? Tell me who it was."

"It was your sisters."

Kai could no longer handle why he couldn't see his father. He ran off from Misako and saw his sisters huddle around someone. He walked up to see his father, lifeless and no longer breathing. A wound had placed itself in his chest. Tears streamed from his eyes. The chief was gone. His father was gone.

"He was fighting the leader," Nya said, "Unfortunately, that leader was too strong for him. There was no way he could win this battle."

"We're sorry, Kai," Jennia said.

Kai`s tears were more than he could shed. His own father was taken away from him. It was the leader that caused all this. He wanted the leader gone and the men freed. The reason the men had done this was because they were forced to. He wanted his father's death to be avenged. He placed a wool blanket over his father and ran to Caleb, who only had a gash on his arm. He was still standing strong.

"Caleb, there's something I need your help with," Kai said.

"Why should I help you?" Caleb asked, "Your the reason these strangers found our village. If anything, you should be banished."

"Caleb, no!" Nya said, running up to defend for her brother, "My brother had nothing to do with any of this. If anything, their leader should be taken down. That's the only way they'll stop trying to harm us."

"Well, when you put it that way, I suppose that's our only choice. I will be the one to lead the warriors into victory."

"What are you going to do?"

"We're going to battle them."

"No!" Kai shouted, "Fighting does not solve conflicts!"

"Who asked you?" Caleb asked, "You want your father's death to be avenged, right?"

"I don't want it to be avenged by going into a war with the strangers. I just want their leader gone."

"If a war is to happen, then a war will come. I don't want to hear another word about it. I want to see your feet on the battlefield." Caleb walked away, standing on the podium where Kyry usually stood when the village held their meetings. "Villagers, on this very day, I shall lead the warriors to the battlefield. We shall stand up to those strangers and defeat each and every one of them. Once we do, the land will once again belong to us. Are you with me?"

The villagers cheered as the warriors went to grab their spears. The fighters ran into the woods with Caleb leading them into battle. Kai decided not to go with them. Instead, he decided to do something else. Something that he knew was drastic and would destroy him if it didn't work. He left out of his sister's grasp and ran into the woods. It was time to stop a war from happening. It was time to go into the midst of the battlefield.

* * *

Supplies were placed all over the ground on the shoreline. Guns and swords were all over the place. The ship was a complete madhouse. It made somebody think that a party happened and then a tornado hit afterwards. Mostly every man and left the entire place. Well, almost every man. Cole and Zane were still there, trying to clean up the place. They decided not to get in the middle of battle. It was best to stay out of it. Cole sighed as he finished picking up the remaining of the trash left in the sand. He sat down and looked at his peaceful friend, who finished his work as well.

"What made us get ourselves into this mess?" Cole asked.

"It seems that all we wanted was freedom away from England," Zane said, "Unfortunately, peace does not exist until you make it happen."

"Looks like we had to learn that the hard way, huh?"

"I suppose."

"What are we suppose to do? Just sit here and let them battle the natives?"

"What else is there for us to do? We are nit there to stop it."

"No, but Jay is. Why is he wanting to defend the natives anyway? What have they done to help us?"

"All they did was plan to leave us alone. Unfortunately, we didn't leave them alone. I suppose you were right, though."

"About what?"

"About our governer not being a good person. Why did I not see it in his eyes before?"

"You should've known all the things that he was planning to do. One, build civilization. Two, find his daughter. Three, get rid of the natives. You never saw all the stuff that he was planning because you don't pay attention."

"If you ask me, he was more concerned about his daughter than he was of us. There is something I know that nobody else does. I suppose I wouldn't mind telling you."

"What is it? I hope you have a plan to get rid of the governer."

"It's about his daughter. The night before she went missing, she told me that she was running away because she couldn't stand her father not paying attention to her. She told me not to tell anyone else. I made that promise, but I was hoping you could as well. His daughter is not gone. She just ran away."

"Which caused her to lose her life. She was attacked by a native, for crying out loud."

"No, Cole, I did something that no one saw me do."

"What?"

"I hid in a tree and saw that Zelda made friends with some natives. I saw her friend take her dress. He started tearing it up with a stick and splattered it with red paint. I saw her come out of the cave with another native wearing a different outfit. It seems that she has decided to be a part of their village. It's all coming together now."

"So she wants her father to think that she's dead. She's not really dead, though. She just disguised herself as a villager. I wonder if I could do that and get away with it."

"What would be the point of doing it if you would only get caught?"

"I wouldn't get caught. I just thought it was a good idea."

"I suppose. I'm not getting away with it, though. I have a life to live."

"Speaking of having a life to live, will we even survive out here? I mean we have plenty of food and all, but will help ever come?"

"I don't know. We will just have to wait and see."

"I wonder if we should of just went with Jay. I mean he shouldn't have to go out there all by himself and stop a battle from happening."

"I have a feeling that everything will turn out good in the end. Just like its suppose to."

Cole looked out to sea and saw a ship heading to the land. "Hey, Zane. I see something out in the ocean. It looks like a ship."

Zane looked out and had the same idea. "You're right. It is."

"Looks like the ship the governer called for came a day early. I suppose England isn't that far away from the land. Let's wave towards it to show them that there's some people out here waiting for them."

The men did exactly that. The ship was heading directly towards them. Help would be arriving soon. Hopefully Jay was right about sending the message out to the queen. If anyone should help them at that point, it would be the queen of England.

* * *

 **BATTLES SHALL HAPPEN. BLOOD AND GORE SHALL RAIN FROM THE SKY. OR WILL IT?**

 **THERE'S NOT MUCH TO TALK ABOUT TODAY. ITS A SUNDAY, SO I SUPPOSE I'LL JUST REST FOR THE REST OF THE DAY AND READ A FEW FANFICTION STORIES.**

 **I HOPE YOU GUYS ARE LOVING THIS STORY.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	15. A Battle That Will Never Happen

CHAPTER 14

A BATTLE THAT WILL NEVER HAPPEN

Kai was running through the woods, no use of protection in his hands. He planned to go out into the battlefield in peace, not fight. He was going to make sure the battle never happened. Meanwhile, Jay was doing the same thing, only he had a sword in his hand to make sure the battle didn't happen, either. Neither of the two men knew that they would be stopping the battle. A native and a British. Working together. The governer would only laugh in their faces. The natives would do the same. It didn't matter to either of them. They were only trying to prevent the battle so neither side would make it happen.

Over in the battlefield, Caleb led the group of warriors up to the steep hill, where they could see the British move in on the other side. The governer gave the natives a disgusted look. Caleb did the same. In the distance, he could see Lloyd and Monica in the hands of two muscular strangers. Caleb didn't want to start the battle until the children were freed. He stood his ground.

"The battle cannot start yet," Caleb said.

"Why is that?" Governer Allyman asked.

"You still have children from our village in your grasp. They belong on our land. Free them at once."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because if you don't, they will get hurt."

"That's the plan, you savage. Although, I plan for them to be more than hurt."

"You monster!"

"Yes, I am, aren't I? Call me whatever you want, but you still won't get your way."

"Men, in your fighting positions. If they want to play unfair, so be it."

The natives got into a position to fight. So did the British. The natives held their spears out as the British held out their swords and muskets. Before any shots or clinging of metal could be heard, voices of men could be heard coming out of the woods and walking straight in the midst of the battlefield. Those two men were Jay and Kai.

"NO!" the two of them shouted.

The men on both sides lowered down their weapons, looking at the two men who thought it was crazy to place themselves in the midst of the battlefield. Caleb eyed Kai in the craziest way possible.

"What are you doing, Kai?" Caleb said, "Get off the battlefield!"

"No!" Kai shouted, "I only want peace to happen in words, not violence. Fighting is not a way to solve conflicts."

"You want your father's death to be avenged, right?"

"Of course I do."

"Then move away so we can do so. This is the only way to do so. Move so we can remove these strangers off our land."

"Then you'll have to remove me as well."

"Do you think the Great Sensei would let me destroy a chief's son? I would never forgive myself. He would want us to battle. These men do not belong on the land. Now move!"

"These men are only being forced to do what their leader says. They don't have to do it, but they don't have a choice. Why can't we just share the land?"

"What kind of person would say that, especially a person that has been born upon the land of Nin? You are the son of a chief. Why would you offer to give some of the land to those savages?"

"You are the savages!" the governer yelled.

"No, their not," Jay said, "If anyone around here is known to be a savage, it's you."

"Jay, why would you change sides on me like this? You used to be the best of the best. You were my second in command."

"I was never the best of the best and I wasn't your second in command, either. I'm known to be more than that. Why would I change sides, you ask? The land belongs to the people who dwell on it and if they want to share it, then that is their decision to make."

"Well, then, I suppose we can make a deal. We will return the children and not start the battle. Unfortunately, we are to start a civilization here. We already sent our queen a notification about it. There is a way we can claim parts of the land that is unused. We will use those empty parts to make our own towns and villages. As long as we get an okay by your chief. Speaking of which, where is your chief?"

"The chief was my father, but now he is no longer with me since it was your actions that caused his death," Kai said, "At this moment, I shall be the one to make the decision."

"Very well," the governer said, "Men, away with your muskets. Free the children."

The British put away their weapons. Jay continued to hold his sword to make sure Allyman didn't try anything suspicious. The children were freed and ran as fast as they could to return to the village. Kai placed his eyes on the governer, making sure he kept his promises.

"Are your weapons put away?" Kai asked.

"They are," the governer said, "Have you made a decision yet?"

"I have. I will let your people have the empty parts of the land, but only on one condition."

The governer sighed. "I will allow it. What is it?"

"This is the only way to avenge my father's death. I want you and only you to leave the land and never return. As of this moment right now, you are banished."

"You cannot banish me. I am one of the most powerful men in all of England. I will not be exiled by a native."

"The land doesn't belong to you, does it? As a native, I have full control. You are to do as I say."

"You are nothing but a savage!"

"Why are you pointing fingers at me? Like this man here said, you are the one that is considered a savage. You told me that what I said was allowed."

"You should have warned me of what you said."

"Governer, please, just listen to him," Jay begged.

"I will not leave this land," the governer said, "It belongs to me. Nobody tells a powerful man what to do."

The governor pulled out his musket and shot a bullet right out of it. It was headed straight for Kai, but Jay held out his sword and blocked it. Making it cling onto the metal, the bullet bounced back and hit the governer in the shoulder. He groaned in pain and sank to the ground. The natives gasped at what they saw. Even Caleb was surprised. A stranger had saved a natives life and made one of his own men get taken out by his own bullet. The men were heading towards the governor and were about to finish him off before Zane and Cole came along.

"The second ship has arrived!" Cole shouted.

"The queen is here!" Zane exclaimed.

"Queen Elizabeth," Jay said, running up to the others, "Men, start heading back to the shoreline and bring the governer."

The British made their way back to the shoreline and place the governor on a stretcher bed, covering his shoulder with a damp rag. The natives were concerned at why they left so soon and decided to follow. Kai was wondering who this Queen Elizabeth was and why she was so important. When they got there, they saw the men bowing down in respect.

The queen walk among all of them and held her dress in a sophisticated fashion. "I have been hearing some things that concern you all on this land. You have discovered natives, which is not a bad thing. If you were to have gone to the Americas, I would've let you create a peace treaty and made an alliance with the natives. However, you had to make a different turn and discovered natives here. I knew there would be people on this land. If anything, you should've left them alone."

"Your Majesty, it is not our fault," the governer said, "Those savages started the fight first."

"Those savages are known as natives to you, Thomas Allyman. When I heard that you needed a second ship, you were planning for your daughter to return back to England. Unfortunately, she is known to be missing and is presumed dead. Do you want to know why she disappeared? She couldn't stand the fact that you weren't spending any time with her. One of the reasons why I never considered getting married. Plus, I heard that you were causing trouble and attack a native village."

"They were the one's that caused my daughter's death, your Majesty."

"I don't want to hear another word from you. As of this very moment, you are to be placed on that ship and sent back to England. As if this moment in time, you will not be considered a governer on this land. You will remain in England for the rest of your days. As for the rest of you, continue building a civilization here and only communicate with the natives if you have to. Otherwise, stay out of their conflicts. I don't want to hear anymore situations coming from this land. You are free to vote for a new governer. I hope to hear some good things coming from this land and I hope it will make a fine civilization for many people. Goodbye, gentlemen."

"Long live the Queen!" the men shouted, cheering as their no longer governor was placed on the ship.

The British continued working on the civilization, which took a couple of months to complete. The natives were satisfied by how things were going and decided to return to their village and continue living in peace.

* * *

 **I MUST SAY THAT THIS STORY IS SO COOL.**

 **UNFORTUNATELY, I HAVE SOME BAD NEWS. THERE IS ONE CHAPTER LEFT FOR THIS STORY. I WANT TO THANK ALL THE READERS AND REVIEWERS OUT THERE. YOU GUYS ARE SO AWESOME.**

 **I HOPE YOU ARE LOVING THIS STORY.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	16. Epilogue

CHAPTER 15

EPILOGUE

It's been a week since the British and the natives of Jamma Village tried to battle one another. For the British, Jay was chosen to be the new governer as he was the one that stop the battle when possible. The men hated the old governer, who was shipped back to England, never to return to Nin. Jay had proved that he could build civilization and treat the natives with kindness whenever they were around. On that very day, the natives were holding a funeral in honor of their former chief, Kyry. He was an excellent leader, husband and father who would do anything to protect his family and village. Tears fell from Kai`s eyes as his father was being placed inside the tombs. It was also the day when Kai would be known as the new chief of Jamma Village.

Paint was being used for the artistic features every chief must wear during his inauguration. Once that was finished, he was given the traditional staff and straw hat, making his way to the platform near the bonfire. Garmadon made his way up to the platform, holding out a book that contained the last page of the book of light.

"Why are we gathered in the land on this day?" Garmadon read, "Are we here for a ceremony? Do we need to summon our spirits? Is it a day that should never be forgotten? There is only one answer to all of those questions. It is this. We are here to thank the Great Sensei for giving us hope and bringing back the light when darkness consumed all of Nin. As he stands upon the mountain of Nin to wait for the light to consume him as he exits his final days of life, we will make sure that his image is placed in our memories forever. After standing on the grounds of Nin for one hundred and fifty years, he has shown us things that we have never seen before. He has told us things that we have never heard before. He has given us things that we have never had before. He has given us peace, freedom and loyalty. There is one thing that is joyful to have. Something that we have asked for and have received after so many years. The Great Sensei has given us the light."

Garmadon closed the book, giving the villagers a chance to cheer and shout out a joyful occasion for the last lines of the book of light. Garmadon placed the book in front of Kai, holding it out flat and told Kai to place his hand directly in the center of the book.

"I am ready for the oath," Kai said.

"Then I shall give it to you," Garmadon said, clearing his throat, "Kai, I want you to make these promises and swear that you will follow them at all cost. Do you promise to keep your heart open to the Great Sensei?"

"I promise."

"Do you promise to follow every law and not break a single one?"

"I promise."

"Will you promise to rule with a heart full of peace, kindness, loyalty and not rule with an iron fist?"

"I promise."

"What will you swear upon?"

"I swear to keep my heart open to the Great Sensei, obey every law and rule with a heart full of peace, kindness, loyalty and honor. To this, I shall keep my promises."

"I present to you the sword of dignity and honor." Caleb hands Kai the sword and holds it in his right hand. Garmadon smiled. "Villagers, I now pronounce Kai as the new chief of Jamma Village."

The villagers once again cheered and shouted for joy as Kai smiled at his people, who saw that he would definitely bring then peace and honor. Kai made his way off the platform and walked toward Caleb, who was talking to Nya. He looked at the two young lovebirds.

"Caleb, can I talk to you and Nya for just a moment?" Kai asked.

"Of course," Caleb said.

"I know that my father isn't here anymore, but what did he say when you asked for Nya`s hand in marriage?"

"He only said that it would make his heart soar. He never said yes or no."

"Well, if he were still here, he would let you have her hand in marriage. I will let you have it as well."

"What do you mean?"

"You both are free to be married. You have both mine and my father's permission."

"Are you sure? For the past few days, I've been thinking that your father's death was my fault. It was me that started this whole war. Would he even forgive me?"

"My father has always been a kind man. His heart is filled with forgiveness. Nothing can ever stop him for caring about one of his villagers."

"What about you? I'm the reason for you being in the mess that you were in. Do you forgive me?"

"Nothing in this world can make me stop forgiving one of my own people. You have my forgiveness. For that, you also have my sister's hand in marriage."

"Thank you." Caleb ran up to Nya, picking her up off the ground and holding her in his arms, kissing her to his hearts content.

Jennia ran up to her brother and hugged him tight. "Today has been filled with sorrow and joy, but the days to come will be filled with happiness and love. With you as our leader, nothing can stand in our way."

"A lot of things have happened for the past couple of weeks," Kai said, "I've learned a lot of new things. It wasn't easy, but I managed."

"I'm just glad everything turned out okay. Speaking of which, I heard one of those strangers helped you in stopping the battle."

"The strangers are known as the British. It's time we start using the correct terms."

"Whatever floats your boat. Anyway, who was he? What was his name?"

"His name is Jay. He and here and was like all the other strangers. I heard he was known as the governed of his community now, but I'm not really sure. Why do you want to know about him, anyway?"

"I was just curious. If I ever see him cone around, I thought I would give him a thank you for helping you stop that battle. If we did get into a battle, we would've lost for sure. I wasn't sure how powerful those British were."

"I had those same thoughts." Kai looked to see Kitty walking by and decided that it was time for a little surprise. "Hey, I need to go and do something real quick. If Garmadon asked, tell him I left and will be back."

"What? Where are you going?" Before she could get an answer, Kai was already gone.

At that moment, he had whispered to Kitty about where they were going. They hopped inside a canoe and were gone in the blink of an eye. They had went down the stream and stopped at the tiny island that held the tree of Gima Oak. Both the natives climbed up the tree and sat on the platform, looking up at the smooth surface of Gima Oak.

"Gima Oak, guess who it is?" Kai asked.

Gima Oak brought herself up and stared at Kai and Kitty. "Kai and Kitty. How splendid it is to see you. How have you both been?"

"Better than the past couple of weeks."

"It has been sad at times, but there were moments when it was good," Kitty said.

"So I have heard," Gima Oak said, "Kai, I'm sorry about your father. He has always been such a good man and a great leader. I wish his time had been much longer."

"I wish for that, too," Kai said, "He's with the Great Sensei now."

"That's true, but more good things have happened. You are now known as the chief of Jamma Village. How do you feel about such a commitment?"

"Now that I think about it, I think I'm gonna be a wonderful chief for the years to come."

"I think there's someone else that knows that."

"Is she sitting right beside me?"

"She certainly is."

No words had to be described. Kitty looked at Kai as he blushed. Gima Oak used her branches to bring the two natives closer together. Their eyes locked together and before either of them knew it, their lips locked together. The animals stared in awed, not making a sound. Gima Oak smiled at the two young lovebirds. She knew they would have a happy life together. They knew their lives would be happy. The land of Nin knew their lives would be happy.

* * *

 **I AM SAD TO SAY THAT THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER. IT'S SAD, I KNOW. BRING YOUR TEARS OUT IF YOU MUST.**

 **JUST MESSING WITH YOU.**

 **A SEQUEL SHALL BE WRITTEN. BUT IT MAY NOT BE FOR A WHILE, SO BE PATIENT. THAT IS WHAT SENSEI WU WOULD SAY. PATIENCE.**

 **THERE ARE MORE STORIES TO WRITE, SO JUST KEEP ME UP TO DATE. WELL, JUST KEEP CHECKING MY PROFILE FOR NEW STORIES. YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN. IF YOU HAVE A COMMUNITY, ASK ME TO BE A PART OF IT. JUST PM ME FIRST. I AM PLEASED TO SAY THAT I AM NOW CERTIFIED FOR LIFE BY F.E.M.A. DOESN'T THAT SOUND COOL. THAT'S ALL THE GOOD NEWS I HAVE FOR YOU ABOUT MYSELF.**

 **THANKS TO ALL THE READERS AND REVIEWERS. I HOPE TO STAY IN TOUCH WITH ALL MY FANFICTION FRIENDS. MORE STORIES ARE ON THE WAY FOR ME.**

 **DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW.**

 **lovesgod12 OUT!**


End file.
